Truth in disguise
by Sayresth
Summary: After 1 year with the Brigade, Haruhi thinks she knows a lot about them, but after a nightmare she starts doubting about their behavior. She just wants to know more about them, but she'll end up knowing more about herself.
1. Nightmare

**This is my first story in English so if there are grammatical errors, please point them out. AND DON'T KILL ME!**

* * *

It was the end of the day for a very eccentric girl. She had accomplished a lot of things this whole year: She was the leader of the SOS Brigade; that was composed of a mysterious transfer study, a cute mascot, the silent book reader and… him. With them, she had resolved a murder, made an awesome movie, had a stressful but fun Christmas, went on a trip to a mountain, and had lots and lots of adventures.

When she began this school year, she couldn't even imagine all the stories and friends she made, and now she was closer to finding all those mysteries around the world. Except that one. He hadn't found any clue of who was John Smith, that student apparently only appeared one night, and then disappeared from Earth. Even now, that she could explore North High…

But that didn't bother her… No? Right now, she just wants to sleep…

* * *

What could I do? One year… and I haven't found any information about him. What else could I check? I searched all over the school, I have even looked for hidden stuff he could have left, but nothing…

_Tick, tack, Tick, tack_

Whatever… Tomorrow… I'll ask the brigade for help. I wanted to do this by myself but… I haven't got anywhere. And what's the point of having the SOS if we can't find just a lonely man?

_Tick, tack, Tick, tack_

Do I ask for their help? Maybe… I'll ask Kyon? I mean… even though he is lazy and complains about everything, he is the first one that talked to me… and he doesn't complain that much unless it involves Mikuru-chan. What am I thinking about? I can ask them all.

_Tick, tack, Tick, tack_

I trust them… they won't tell anyone my secret. They have been very loyal, so it won't be any problem. Koizumi will probably just smile and say something like "Oh, very interesting indeed Suzumiya-san" Yuki-chan will only nod and start to read her book again, and Mikuru-chan will probably be confused and gain +100 cute points, as a mascot she needs a lot of those. And Kyon… he'll probably complain, but at the will follow me as well….Ha… I'm his…their leader after all and I know very well!

_Tick, tack, Tick, tack_

Again with this damn clock! It's like 10 times louder than usual!

As I opened my eyes, I noticed that I wasn't in my bedroom. I was in a forest, and it was very cold and foggy… why am I in my school uniform?! It's like that time… but Kyon isn't here this time.

Agh… I could use a coat… or even some kind of shelter. Maybe there is someone else? I don't know I want to find anyone though. It's all dark, with fog, this looks like it's a rip off of some horror movie. What the hell brain? This dream isn't strange at all!

"Ara ara… Don't tell me I didn't do a good job?" What?... Whose voice is that? I'm pretty sure I have never heard that voice and I thought you could only dream things you've seen or heard?

"W-Who are you?!" Why do I sound so scared? It's just a dream! I can't be scared of this childish place!

"What? Don't tell me you have forgotten me already?" She said with a hurt tone. Where is she? Or he? That voice can be of anyone. I'll slowly turn around… and ru- take a tactical retreat. I can't fight someone I can't see

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" I started to back up and turned around. The cold instantly disappeared and turned into an unbearable heat. What's wrong with this place? It might be that I just covered myself with the sheets?

"Yeah sure, you want me to do exercise with all this heat? Don't you care about my well-being?" Actually, no. I just want to leave this place and this… thing is creeping me out. I'll just start to run…

As soon as I started to escape, the heat was replaced again by just a slow breeze, but the fog didn't go away. This damn haunted forest! If I can keep up this speed rate, the maniac won't get me… Ah yeah I decided to call him that, quite fitting righ-

"Where do you think you're going? Leaving your friend… Ah, not only that! Your only friend!" She appeared out of nowhere, and yes is a girl. Unless she just has some pillows in her chest. I can't see her face because… well I can't see it, she has a hood on. And what is she talking about only friend?!

"I have lots of friends, and I don't even know you! You are just a fluke of my memory, that's all! You'll disappear when I'll wake up!"

"Oh? If I'm not your friend, then I'm your enemy, just like that brigade of yours!" She started to walk up to me. I can't move? What the hell! NO! It's just a stupid dream! I can run whenever I wanted to!

"Shut up! You aren't real! Stop lying to me!" Why am I even answering! Run! Come on!.

I couldn't run. I realized, this can't be a dream… it feels too real. This might be the second mystery of my life. I wouldn't do this to myself, right?

"Ah, Haru-Haru, you are almost right! But your theory has a flaw. You can very well do this to yourself. Don't look at me with that face, I'm your enemy remember? I didn't want to kill a beautiful girl, but you said we weren't friends so you leave me no choice" K-Kill me?! I can't die! I have to find him! He's the reason I keep fighting all this years!

"I didn't say we weren't friends! I just don't want you to insult my brigade!" Dream or not, I don't really want to die.

"Ara ara, you should have said that in the beginning" She stopped walking and her voice changed to one more girlish

"I already know you Haru-Haru" I HATE that nickname. "I can't help but feel sorrow with you. You think you have friends, but you are very wrong. Friends don't lie to each other right?"She had a smile in her face, but I couldn't see her eyes.

"Why do you say that? Yes, they might have secrets but everyone has! And if they were very big secrets I would already know about them!" She started to walk around me, like she was checking something. I'm having a bad feeling about this.

"You sure? I would check on that. But anyway, you must know a lot about your right? Then tell me, when is the birthday of Itsuki Koizumi?"

…

"Oh? Maybe it was … what's the favorite genre of Yuki Nagato? She reads a lot right?"

…

"Ah would you look at that? Where does Mikuru Asahina live?"

…

"Come on, how about this? How many times have you gone out with them? Don't count those brigade activities of yours." I tried to speak, but nothing came out of my throat. I wanted to tell her, that she was wrong… we made chocolate for the boys… but I couldn't say anything. I… don't know that much about them. But I'm sure they don't hide anything very important…

"Well, seems like I over did it… Next time we will have even moooore fun! Now I have to take care of a few things, nothing important. It looks like this is our first goodbye." What does she mean? She is getting too close… and too quickly.

Before I had the chance, she was already behind me. She had gripped me and was trying to choke me…

I'm already losing consciousness? I'm weak… are those demons?! They are flying and are surrounded by red…energy. They… are coming…

* * *

"WOAH" This is my room… Was that a dream? What happened? I can't really remember… Something about the brigade… Yes! I'll make our bounds stronger! We will have such synchronization that our enemies will cry in less than a second! What could I do…? Wait, what time is it? 4 am? I should probably sleep again but something is bothering me… they aren't lying right?

* * *

**I got the idea of this fic while playing Dark Souls 2... don't tell me how or why because I don't ... I will probably switch between Haruhi's and Kyon's POV, but i will PROBABLY put a message at the beginning or something... **

**Until next time...**


	2. Rumors

**I'm back with a revenge! I really want to post more chapters! So here you go! As always, if there are any errors please point them out.**

* * *

Not again… just five minutes more…

"Kyon-kun! Wake up!" With that, I was already laying on the floor, like every morning. But today was Friday, so that means I'm closer to sleeping more than just 8 hours. Unless Haruhi shows up with another plan, then I won't even sleep. I hope she doesn't enter the classroom full of enthusiasm, that's the beginning of the end. But enough predictions, I'm still laying on the floor and it's very cold. And I'm hungry so I guess I'll start this day…

It's have been a while since that awful week of February, and the month is going smoothly. I just hope that this isn't the eye of the storm, the calm before the storm, or whatever, you get the point right? But sixth sense is telling me this calm won't last very long, and I'm usually right when this stuff happens. I hope I'm wrong…

After having breakfast, and preparing everything for school, I made my way to the high school. Normally the first streets I usually go into are empty, but this time I feel like someone was watching me. I kept looking back but no one was there.

Great, now I'm paranoid. My neck hasn't even start to itch! I should really stop watching that series. But really, I can really feel some person watching… now I have a seventh sense? I was ok with only six… well technically this would be the eight sense and-

"Ok, who's there?" Well, now the neighbors are going to think that I'm crazy, but I swear someone is watching me. Agh, maybe I haven't slept well… yeah, that's it.

After that, the feeling was gone. Maybe I'm really crazy… well, after being stabbed twice, having to save myself, going back in the past and restoring the world twice, I'm surprised I'm not in an asylum. All thanks to her…

After crossing the road, I recognized a girl reading a book, which looked that was waiting for me. Now that's strange, what's Nagato doing here? I knew it something IS wrong, and very wrong. I have never seen her in my way to school… Is anything wrong?

"No" I can sense that lie with eyes closed, Nagato. Then why is she here? All my possibilities are bad… nobody is trying to kill me right?

"No" Well she is telling the truth, and she hasn't moved her eyes from the book… Let's start moving, or we are going to be late…

It was awkward, I have never gone to school with Nagato… or a girl in that case. I have to go with Taniguchi or Kunikida, and they always have the same conversation. But it can't be that bad right?

So… What book are you reading today?

She brought the book up, and I couldn't understand a thing. It wasn't Japanese that's for sure… but hasn't she read that book before?

"Yes" She sounded very sad "I have already read all books in this town"

What?! That's right… when that infamous August happened, she was always reading a book... And with the pace she reads books, she would end them very quickly. Why don't you search some online books? I'm sure there are plenty of books there for you.

"How?" Well… you open the internet, and in a search engine you put… I'll teach you later. I'm surprised that she spent so much time on a laptop but didn't open internet. What was she doing then? Maybe I should ask her

She just nodded and closed the book. I guess she hated those books now, having to read them that much. She looked happy… even though she doesn't express her emotions, I can read her very well. I'll add that ability to my sense list.

Hmm… Nagato, what do you do on a computer then? You used to use it a lot, but you stopped.

"Games" What kind of games? You need to add more words. Except when explaining something about Haruhi or dark matter…

"…I'll show you" Was… Was she blushing? I swear her cheeks were a 0.01% more red than usual.

After that, we reached the entrance and we parted our ways. Maybe Nagato is letting more of his emotions out, and for some reason she wanted to be with me. Well, that's good. I don't know why I got so worried. She was very lucky because Taniguchi didn't show up.

"Hey Kyon!" Speak of the devil… Why is he with that angry face?

"You got to tell your friend these things, man!" He instantly put a mischievous face. What's wrong?... Don't tell me?!

"I always thought you liked Suzumiya but then I see you with Yuki Nagato! Since when have you been going out with her!? Have you kissed her? Have you-" No, no, no, you got that all wrong! I'm not going out with her! Don't say those things that loud! Everyone will hear it! See? Everybody is staring at us! Don't start whispering!

I tried to explain the situation to him, but he didn't believe me. After all, it can be misunderstood easily… But I'm not dating Nagato. Not saying it would be a bad thing, but I don't want everyone to know some lies. I hope this doesn't reach Haruhi… last time I was with Asahina-san and the punishment was surreal. And I don't want a sequel.

We went up to the classroom, and I was crossing my fingers. Everything will be all right…

* * *

**_(Haruhi's POV)_**

Another day… looks like is going to rain… Where is Kyon when you need him? He's late as always, but I need to tell him my awesome plan to search mysterious J! I decided to not tell them his real name because it wasn't even his name. He thought he could fool me like that! Not anymore!

I heard the door open and I decided to look if it was Kyon. No luck I guess, it's just Sakanaka… Looks like she something has her worried, it's JJ ok?

"Em… Suzumiya-san, are you ok?" Hm? Why does she ask that? I know that I haven't slept a lot thanks to… that dream, but I had worse.

"I'm great but I barely had any sleep. Why do you ask?" This is bugging me… What's wrong?

"Well… I just thought that you would be sad because Kyon…" She stopped when she saw my clueless face. She got even more worried.

"AH! Sorry! He'll tell you anyways!" She covered her face and went to her desk. What… What the hell was that? Kyon… what have you done!

The door opened again and voila! Here is lowest member of the Brigade! And coming with good news I hope!

"Hey" He walked up and sat down in front of me, like usual. Then he looked at me with a confused look.

"Well? Did something happen?"When he tells me whatever he did, I'll tell him my new plans.

"Uh? Oh.. Not really" What? Then what was Sakanaka talking about?

_He isn't your friend. Friends don't lie to each other._ _He's lying so he can't be your friend!_

Wh- What was that? It's… that girl again, but she is a dream!

* * *

_**(Kyon's POV)**_

"Well? Did something happen?" Crap! Does she know? She looks normal… But if I tell her she'll punish me! I don't want to be in that pain again… But sure, it was Taniguchi's fault so nothing happen.

She looked at me suspicious glance. She saw through me?! No, no, look normal, if you are weak now she'll-

" Haruhi? Are you ok?!" She suddenly got all white and looked at me scared. I tried to help her, but she backed off. Haruhi?

"I…I'm fine, I just need to sleep" She regained her colors, but I was still worried. I mean, she must have a fever or something, I don't think that's normal.

"Kyon, did you lie? If you tell me right now that you told a lie, the punishment won't be that hard"

…

Shit, I better tell her… or I'll end up in the fire instead of the oven.

"Good morning class" Okabe-sensei entered the class in the exact moment I accepted defeat. I'll tell you later Haruhi.

"You know what? I don't care" As she said that she hided in her arms and started to sleep. Lying doesn't get you anywhere it seems, and I need to tell Taniguchi to stop spreading lies, because I don't want to end up with a knife in my back. Or being reduced to atoms.

The time for the break was almost upon me, and I don't want to admit it, but I'm scared. She sounded like she was being forced to say it. Maybe she doesn't like people lying to her. I feel bad… Even though I said that she was practically god, she didn't believe me. What's the point of saying the truth if someone thinks is a lie? Like giving the antidote to someone, but that person thinks it's even more poison.

The bell started ringing which means now we have a break. I guess I can tell Haruhi tha- Ok she's gone. Damn, how does she do that? One moment she is sleeping and the next second she is running for the exit. I bet she uses hacks… Wait…

"So is it true that you are with Nagato-san?" Kunikida now is not the moment to tell me those things. No, it's not true.

"I knew it, usually whatever Taniguchi says is a lie so nobody believes him." Kunikida said while he was opening his meal.

"Hey! I don't tell lies everyday!" Then why does it look like everybody believes that? I'm getting weird looks every time. Honestly even if that was true, I don't think it's that big of a deal.

"Probably some people saw you with her and started a domino effect" Don't start talking like Koizumi, I have enough with him. Anyway, do any of you know how to stop this nonsense?

"I don't know, just wait some days and everyone will forget"

After that we chatted about some random topics. How was your day? Did you saw that match yesterday? It looks like a water cooler gang. Anyhow, there were 5 minutes left. I guess I could try to explain the situation to Haruhi, or at least have a strategy about her.

"We have a problem" Out of nowhere Koizumi appeared with his usual smile, but you could see it was faker than every day. If it is something about those rumors I swear they aren't true!

"Well, the thing is in how to explain that to Suzumiya-san." We left the classroom so no one could hear us.

"I have two plans. We could make even a bigger rumor so it can overtake this one." That seems more complicated than it should be. "Or you can tell her the truth in a way she doesn't make a big closed space" And that one is probably the best but the hardest. I don't want to lie her anymore.

"But that isn't the problem here." What do you mean this is not the problem?

"Why do you think Nagato was waiting for you?" That doesn't look like a problem, I would call that an upgrade. Nagato is doing what she wants, so that means she is tapping her feelings.

"Nagato-san unfortunately doesn't know how to control her feelings, so she could be very unstable" He looked very concerned about this. But I know her, she won't do anything stupid. If so, I'll tell Haruhi my trap card.

"That's the thing, you see…" What do you mean by that?

The bell was screwing with me and it ringed. Koizumi went to his class and I returned to my desk. Haruhi came ipso-facto after that. And now, unless you want me to tell you the magnificent world of the mathematics, I guess I'll skip forward.

* * *

End of class. Friday. Best moment of the week. I don't think I need to explain that. Haruhi made her way to the club (Thanks for waiting) and I was left alone walking to my doom. I know what to say but I don't think I can prevent a big closed space from appearing. I hope Asahina-san isn't there to watch how I'm being tortured by a sadistic Haruhi.

This is it. There is no backing up this time. I knocked a few time waiting for a response of an undressed Asahina-san. I waited a few seconds and opened the door, as there wasn't anyone responding. By some kind of witchcraft Haruhi wasn't there, there was only the silent Nagato. I looked at her seeing that she didn't have a book in her hands and was staring at me.

"Sorry for all those rumors, even I was surprised when I saw you there" She just nodded.

"I'm allowed to do that again?"She tilted a bit her head making her look very cute. B-back to the topic. I'm sorry Nagato, but if you keep doing that we are going to get in a big problem.

"I understand" I could feel the disappointment in her voice. But, I can still show you how to use the internet! After I tell the truth to Haruhi.

"Ah? So you did lie to me after all?" How did she open the door without me noticing it, escapes my mind. But now that she is here, I guess I'll tell her the truth.

Sorry about that… I walked with Nagato to school, and Taniguchi made the wrong impression. Then some rumors were made and… you know the rest.

She was still a bit mad. She walked to her desk, dropped the bag and then started to think

"Do you feel bad about what you did?" Now this feels like some kind of sect. Well, yeah we're friends after all.

"Friends?..." What's wrong with her? She looks very strange since the morning "Yeah! We are friends! But that doesn't remove your punishment… after all you lied to your chief!" She started to smile devilish.

Ah… I was almost saved. Why do you hate me god?! Oh… that's right, she is technically god.

"No" As I heard the voice that said that word, both Haruhi and I were shocked.

"Y-Yuki-chan?"

* * *

**Yay! Cliffhangers!** **Everybody loves them! No? Ok...**

**This chapter was longer than it should be, but who doesn't like long chapters? This has a bit KyonxNagato and it wasn't supposed to be that way, but then an idea come to my mind and ZAS. But probably will be some KyonxHaruhi just 'cause I want to... if not well... the world goes to hell. For some reason i want to swear a lot in English...**

**In the next chapter... more nightmares! Everybody loves nightmares. Except Haruhi, she won't like them. Like 0%**


	3. Finding answers

**Wow some people actually reviewed this story! That's pretty strange. I'll try to update the story weekly but I might get another chapter done by weekend. **

**As someone pointed out, the first chapter was a bit abrupt, and i won't say it wasn't. I might redo it if i have some more time. But anyways, let's get the new chapter rolling.**

* * *

"Y-Yuki-chan? What's wrong?" The voice of Haruhi brought me to reality. This was a bad situation, Nagato is supposed to observe, why did she do this? Is this an order from the Data Integration thingy? Or maybe she is unstable, like Koizumi said… In any case, I should help Nagato, she has helped me before and I need to pay this debt back.

"Protecting you" She said those words bluntly. When I said protecting I meant fighting aliens and supernatural beings! And Haruhi isn't… Oh… Well I screwed that up.

"Uh? What do you mean?" Haruhi was clearly confused, and so was I. Don't look at me like that Nagato!

"Uh… I think she says that we both have the same fault?" I didn't want to shift my problem to Nagato, but seems like she doesn't know what to say.

"You don't have to worry Yuki, it won't hurt that much! And she isn't the one that lied to me, so she can't be punished." It won't hurt_ that_ much. Guess I won't live another day. At least Haruhi isn't that upset.

"No. It is my fault" She turned her face away "I did not think of the consequence of my acts which lead to his lies." The tone of Nagato's voice is still monotonous, but I could feel a bit of tension in her tone. But Nagato I didn't lie because of that, I lied because of Taniguchi and his big mouth. And because… ehem… A mad Haruhi is very bad.

"I see… Even then you won't be punished Yuki. As for Kyon… I'll tell you afterwards" That went extremely well. But something is wrong. There has been something bugging me since this morning. Why do I feel like I'm being watch? And Haruhi… she is acting strange. Especially this morning, maybe she has a cold or something?

Haruhi went to the computer and started to search for something, like always. As she noticed that I was observing her, she merely looked away. I did same. As for Nagato she grabbed her laptop, and sat down in Asahina's place. Speaking of which, where is she? Koizumi is probably making toast with giants, but I don't know where the time traveler might be.

Anyways, I have to help Nagato with the internet…

**(Haruhi's POV)**

Something is going on…Yuki stood up for Kyon! That was seriously strange, she never talks that much, but I guess she is just shy. Maybe she has overcome that fear? Even then, she is very responsive to Kyon. She is showing him something, maybe some novel she has written down? No, she at least would say that to me, right?

"First of you open the browser, and here you write down whatever you want to search"

Perhaps no… She doesn't know how to use the internet. I guess that's all right, like everybody knows and she didn't, maybe she felt like I would be ashamed of her? Yes! That must be it, after all she is pretty honest. She felt bad because she thought that I would punish Kyon because he was with her…

_Don't you see? She doesn't trust you! She prefers the lowest member instead of the leader! Friends trust each other, am I right?_

Not again… Would you shut up?! I don't care about your own opinions! You are just trying to trick me! I'm not having a conversation with myself.

"There is this site too, it's like a big encyclopedia but with knowledge of all Earth" He seems pretty happy explaining this to her, and she is having a good time I'm sure… She just entered a world she won't escape.

_They look pretty close, right?_ _Awfully close if I you ask me. _

Keep searching the answer for this… Come on, Internet give me an answer about this freaking voice!

_I bet they are close friends… Like really close friends._

Another personality? No, I don't remember passing out. A ghost has entered my mind? No, I wouldn't be conscious. Schizophrenia? That might be the answer, but hallucinations don't occur when you are a teenager, and my family doesn't have records about that

_I bet they have already started going out! Probably in December, don't you remember how was he looking at her?_

No! Kyon said Yuki had a problem with her parents.

_Kyon, Kyon, Kyon… You always defend him. I bet he likes more Asahina Mikuru, she is very cute right,? And you are just the opposite? You are always punishing him, and she heals her wounds and maybe even more! But you'll always have me._

Shut up! Can't you see I'm trying to know what the hell are you?!

_You could always ask me. Let's make a deal, I won't appear anymore in the daylight, but you'll need to see me every night. I'll even let you sleep some good 7 hours! Unless you want to be with me… I wouldn't mind!_

Fine! Just shut up!

…

I'm alone again… Again? I mean psychologically. After all, who would believe an inside voice?! That would be ridiculous, they don't even look close! They're just friends… like Kyon and me! H-He said we were friends, so I wouldn't say to him that we weren't. As for Yuki… we are friends too. Maybe she has feelings for him? I mean, I don't care! But those attitudes are not welcomed in my brigade! But Kyon isn't like that… he is stupid, and he'll surely do something wrong and I don't want him to hurt Yuki's feelings… That stupid voice saying I don't know anything about them. I don't care if they are going out… because they aren't. I think.

I'm thirsty… where is Mikuru-chan? She should be here before me. Maybe he is with Koizumi? Probably not, Itsuki should be in that job of his… I should ask him what it is. He is the vice-commander after all.

"In here you can search a lot of videos, for example we put videogames and then search." They're still with that thing. Gosh, Kyon you are very slow. I'll go find Mikuru-chan… I'm bored, and I need his help for something that could be good!

"I'll go find Mikuru-chan" I said as I started walking to the door "Don't do anything stupid, Kyon" Hell will be unleashed if he does something bad…

**(Kyon's POV)**

"And that's all the basics" I finished explaining all the important stuff briefly after Haruhi left. Honestly, explaining something to Nagato is something that doesn't happen very often and I cannot say that I didn't enjoy it.

I'm not exactly the smartest guy in the earth, and Asahina asks me very strange questions like, how do boats float? Or like, how can planes fly? It's not like I don't know the answer, but it's too difficult to explain and I don't want to say some short answer that doesn't really explain anything. Koizumi doesn't ask me questions a lot, just random things or something about Haruhi. And I'm not willing to respond to the last one. And Haruhi… well, if she asks me something, normally it will be important. I haven't heard her say, how was your day? Did you have fun? Although she did ask if I liked those chocolates she made for Valentine's day… She is becoming more 'normal'.

Nagato it's close to me now that I think of it. Blame this small laptop! Though, if she is more emotive than usual, I can't say it's a bad thing I don't know why Koizumi was so preoccupied about her. Jokes on him, I'd say she is in a very good state right now. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to her. Right now she is searching in Wikipedia… that should give her a lot of reading material.

"So Nagato… how are you feeling?" That's a good start, right?

"I'm fine" Typical Nagato answer. Maybe I could ask something about my sensation. I don't think it's pretty normal.

She stared at me, and blinked. That must be the second time in this day.

"There have been abnormalities in Koizumi Itsuki's behavior." Abnormalities? Does she mean the fact that he isn't here? Or what he said to me earlier?

"… The amount of mental restrain his mind has it's far greater than normal" Mental restrain? You mean he is depressed or something?

She shake her head "He put too much pressure in the power which Suzumiya Haruhi gave him. In result, his mind it's not able to comprehend everything around him." Too much pressure? He tried to go Super Saiyan or what?

"Today at 4:32 a.m. a 'closed space' as they call them, was created. However, there was an unknown threat inside" So, that means something else than a celestial was created inside? And he couldn't defeat it so he tried surpassing his limits… this sounds more like a TV show. But there was something that bugged me.

"The data that was given to me was incomplete. We have not data about this" I guess by 'we' she means her boss. Wait, if using those 'powers' made Koizumi ill, how was he looking so normal today? I mean sure, he had his fake smile, but he said that he was concerned about Nagato… Maybe she is… No, Nagato wouldn't lie, she doesn't even know how to do that! I'm sure it's just Koizumi being paranoid.

"He did come to me and told me to heal him" Well I guess that answers that. He told her to heal him and then he comes to me and says to be wary of her? Are you sure you heal him?

She didn't move before I asked her that, she just kept looking at me. Don't look at me like that, it's making me uncomfortable.

"Play with me" W-WHAT?! Oh, she opened a videogame. I thought she meant se-

"Kyaa!" A-Asahina-san when did you opened that door! That freaking door is ninja or what?! B-But it's not what you think, if you put it out of context it can mean another thing!

"Uh? If you say that then I'll trust you" She trusts me too much sometimes, but I don't that's really bad. Anyway didn't Haruhi bring you here? At least she didn't hear that.

"No, I haven't seen Suzumiya-san in all day." She said with an apologetic look. The cuteness it's too strong!

"Um… can you leave a moment, please? I need to put the maid outfit" Oh, sure. Sorry Nagato, we'll play later. She was already in her chair with the laptop, reading something. The good thing it's that I'll have some nice tea! But the downside is that there is no downside!

In any case, Haruhi didn't find her. Did she miss her or did she go to do something else? She did bring something in a bag, maybe a new cosplay? What would it be? She already has a maid and nurse outfit, the next thing would be…

My train of thought was cut when I saw Haruhi and Koizumi following her lead. That's weird. Koizumi looks more…messed up. He has that smile, but it's barely visible. He has seen a ghost or something? Haruhi is happier but she still has a dark aura around her.

"Did you tried to do something with Yuki and she kicked you out?" She didn't mean it, but she was happier when she saw me waiting, because that could me only one thing. And no, I wouldn't do that to Nagato.

"Whatever you say, so Mikuru-chan is in there right? Or maybe it's a fake! There is only one way to know the truth!" She opened the door very quickly and closed at the speed of light. I couldn't see anything. That's a shame, I guess.

So I'm with a beaten up Koizumi, I guess I could ask him about this unknown enemy.

"So Nagato-san told you? That's all right, I knew she would say something to you" Don't sound upset about that. He decided to sit down in the floor. I did the same.

"I don't know what happened" He gave a sincere look "I'm sorry, I must look in a very bad shape. It was a hard night." He was having a bad time, that's for sure. So what happened?

"You know how closed spaced work right? They happen when Haruhi is frustrated, or when she has nightmares. It happened at night so it was a nightmare. As you know, a closed space it's like a portion of the real world, only with gray sky and celestials in it. But this one… it was created in Suzumiya's house." Well it's a nightmare right? She just dreamed of something happening in her house, nothing strange.

"That would be right. But when we entered, it was a black forest. And those only exist in Germany." And what does that mean? "What I'm trying to say, is that it was Haruhi's doing. Not only that, the monster that we were trying to destroy… it dissipated most of our techniques." But then… how did you managed to come back? Did you managed to kill it?

"We didn't. Apparently Suzumiya woke up. And that's the most disturbing thing... It means, Suzumiya Haruhi was trying to kill us. She made her dream too real, and it cost us a lot."

I didn't know what to feel in this instant. I felt mad at Koizumi, that's for sure. Haruhi is not psychopath, she may do strange things but I'm sure she doesn't dream those things. Yesterday was another happy day for her, like all this other days, and suddenly she dreams of killing people? Even if it happened like that, I'm sure it's just an isolated incident.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you, I find it very hard to believe that Haruhi has those thoughts every day. Right now I'm just feeling the aftermath of that battle." He then let out a sigh of relieve, and then he put his usual smile "Honestly you didn't need to defend her that much, it looks like both of you trust each other a lot" I won't even answer that.

"That's why you should help her more, she doesn't have that trust with anyone else and if something like this happens again… You should be there with her" This conversation just turned into an useless chat about trust. Honestly I would like to be playing a game with Nagato right now. Well actually that's a good thing.

"About that… you should be careful about your actions with Nagato-san, especially around Suzumiya-san" He got up slowly but I could see he was being serious. I don't see why it's a bad thing being around Nagato, she is just a girl after all. Well, an alien too.

"I'm just saying… Ah Suzumiya-san, done already?" Apparently Haruhi had opened the door. That damn door, the first time it could be considered funny, the second one a bit stupid, but now it's ridiculous. There must be something wrong with me… I'll just ask Nagato.

"Yep, turns out she is Mikuru-chan" I don't want to know what she did to her to confirm that, but looking at the look of Asahina-san I already know what she did. "Koizumi-kun you look tired, and all my members should be at 100%! So go home right now!" Oh no… She has planned something, I can see it her eyes! And in her mischievous look! And something tells me it's going to something very bad for me. Koizumi, let's make a revolution to-

"That's true, I should sleep a bit more. So if you excuse me, I'll go home" Someday, someday I'll get revenge.

The steps of Koizumi disappeared in the hallway, and I was left with three girls. It's not the first time this has happened to me, but I felt in tension. Nagato-san was still looking at her laptop, and Asahina-san was behind Haruhi, trying to hide from me.

Whatever they are into, I'm having none of it.

"Fufufu… Looks like somebody knows what's going on, right?" Don't laugh like that Haruhi! This is my punishment right?!

"Sorry, Kyon-kun…" D-Don't say that to me Asahina-san! I need some back up! Nagato?!

"Can't do anything" What?! You were trying to save me before when I didn't need it! So why don't you do something now?! She looked at me, and started to eat a lollipop. She bribed you with that?!

"There is no hope Kyon… prepare to suffer!"

I don't want to explain what happened inside that clubroom, but it was nothing good. Let's just say that I was punished very badly. At least Asahina-san made me some tea… But right now, it was the end of activities of the club, so we were already going home. Nagato was going to bring the laptop to her house, can't blame her for that, and she left with a hurry. Or well, like always. Asahina-san was the only one left in the clubroom, because she needed to change to her school uniform. So that left Haruhi and me leaving the school building.

* * *

**(Haruhi's POV)**

"Kyon, I need to ask you something. Would you… listen to me?" I was nervous… I already knew he would say no.

"Uh? What's wrong with these good manners all of sudden?" He is a jerk sometimes. Most of the time.

"You see… my parents have left the town…" Come on! You can do this! "Can you do a sleepover in my house? I-I mean your chief is asking you nicely so you better say yes! Unless you can't…" I got mixed feeling about this… I thought about this, and I don't want to be with that voice alone. Yuki and Mikuru-chan had already said yes, and Koizumi… well he was too tired and… I felt something odd about him. "Yuki would be there too, you know… even Mikuru-chan!" He had said something, and it was sure bad! "But if you can't… at least escort your Chief back to her house"

"Haruhi… I already said yes" H-He did? "I just need to confirm this with my mom, but I'm sure she'll let me… But why tell me this all of sudden?" Because I planned this 30 minutes ago.

"Because I thought you wouldn't be available, but it wouldn't be fair if I didn't ask you right?!"I'm not nervous, definitely not! "Just be sure of coming ok?"

I won't be alone, I have friends right? That voice will sure get a surprise when my brigade, or at least a big part of it, appears in my house! I will fight my nightmares tomorrow!

* * *

**For some reason, i'm thinking that Koizumi is a girl. AND I DON'T KNOW WHY! Anyways, the story is progressing just the way i wanted to, and nothing is stoping me! Yet... I actually have another chapter done, but I'm keeping it like a back up, because i have exams coming up.**

**So what do you think? Haruhi will try to fight her nightmares but will she prevail?! Find out next time on Drag- I mean whatever title this story has! CHANCHANCHAN**


	4. Insecurity

**I said there would be a chapter right? Well here you have it! Before I forget, this chapter is kind of important so look carefully at each reaction. I may be pointing at something... MUAHAHAHA. **

* * *

That was unexpected. Something is wrong with Haruhi. There must be something going on in that head of hers, I mean, I don't mind sleeping in her house, but I was expecting Koizumi being here too. Even though he is annoying, at least I can talk to him, but now I'm with three girls and I'm going to sleep here. I can't think of anything perverted… or I'll die. Well maybe not die, but you get my point. Well, at least I won't get bored.

Right now I just packed some things to survive this night… am I forgetting something? Maybe I should grab my phone, but I don't think it's necessary. Unless Koizumi calls for the end of the world, which I don't think will be happening, mostly because I'll have Haruhi around, I'll be fine. Bah, I'll grab it just in case. Better safe than sorry. And with Haruhi around, I don't want to be sorry.

That reminds me… I don't know where she lives. Damn, why didn't I ask her that first? Especially after that incident in December… I guess I'll call her.

As soon as I finished that though, my little sister opened the door with the force of a train. Does she have search warrant to do that?

"Kyon-kun! Haru-chan is here! She is waiting for you!" Uh? I guess that solves that problem.

After getting my bag, I came down the stairs, and found Haruhi waiting for me. She still had her school uniform, so that means she went to her house, she did whatever she needed, and came here. Why does everyone know where I live, but I don't know where anyone lives? Well, except for Nagato, but that's a special case.

"Took you long enough." She simply stated. Well I didn't know you would come, and why are you here?

"You don't know where I live and like you aren't a stalker I decided to come here." You could always call me. That's one thing I did after getting back from the hospital, I asked her number. Wait, that sounds very bad. You know, if something like that happens at least I have her number. At least she didn't take it that way, I don't think she ever thought like that but she did complain. For 5 seconds.

"You would get lost, and hurry up we need to meet with the others." Now she is back with the orders. For a moment there I thought she had change, but it was too good to be true.

"Goodbye Kyon! Don't do anything funny with Haru-chan!" You are too young to know what you are saying.

After she said that she simply walked off like nothing had happened. Haruhi didn't say anything as she simply dragged me and closed the door. I think I know how to follow you.

"Ah? Yes, let's go!" She didn't even know what she was doing. Was that a reflex? She hasn't done that since… almost a year. Maybe she is a fake! Pff, I wish.

"So… you didn't tell me that Koizumi wasn't coming." I broke the silence, she was distracted thinking in something. It was strange to see Haruhi like that, as she usually knows what she is doing.

"I forgot to tell him." She replied monotonously. You forgot? That's strange for someone like you.

"Kyon, do you think Koizumi has a girlfriend?"

…

"Not that way you idiot! I mean that he always leaves saying that he to do some work, but he has never told me what is his job" I almost killed myself right there. But this is serious. Haruhi finally is seeing something suspicious in him. Maybe, I'm getting to a point of no return. I already told her the true back then, but she didn't believe me. If I say it again, she'll think that I'm joking again. But what do I do? Do I lie to her?

"I was thinking that maybe he had a girlfriend or something, but like you hang around him maybe you knew" She looked at me, waiting for an answer. I don't think a lie would be good, but the truth would be bad too.

"I don't know if he has a girlfriend, but I can assure you he has a job" I didn't lie to her, I just didn't tell her the whole truth.

"What kind of job? It must be something important to leave the brigade like that! When I asked for a mysterious transfer student, I wanted to have fun with him but he only plays board games with you or leaves" She was getting mad. No, mad no, more like frustrated, and if I'm correct, she creates closed spaces when she is frustrated. I need to act quickly, damn you Koizumi.

"I can't lie to you Haruhi, you are right. But didn't you ask for someone mysterious? You always wanted to find mysteries" I can't back down now. "But maybe the first mystery is to know who he is. Maybe he is an agent of the government, or maybe he is an esper or-" Haruhi stopped right on her tracks and glared at me with murderous eyes.

"Kyon! I'm not joking! I thought you were helping me, but you are just mocking me!" I need to fix this, she still doesn't believe me. But why? She wanted the truth but she keeps refusing it.

"I was just proposing examples, but why don't you accept the possibility? I mean I'm sure if you keep looking, you'll find something interesting about him" She just kept looking at me, but her glare softened… I needed to call Koizumi, so he can fix this mess. I saved your ass, esper-boy. You better explain that to Haruhi.

"L-let's talk about something else." Don't act tsundere with me.

"I'm not tsundere!" Well maybe you are just tsun. I haven't seen any dere in you.

She ignored me and kept walking. I noticed that I had been here before, but I couldn't remember when. Maybe when I was in middle school? I decided to remember this another time.

"We are here!" She looked relieved, and then I looked at her house.

Honestly I was quite surprised when I saw that her house wasn't a mansion, it looked fancier and a bit bigger, but it still was in the average house. It was ironic that the outside was normal, because at least one person that lives inside isn't exactly common.

"Snap out of it Kyon! It's getting cold out here!" The sun had almost disappeared from sight, and I entered the house. This was going to be a unique moment, something that won't happen ever again.

As expected, her house was fancier than mine, but I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. But I guess her room will have at least something strange right? Maybe if look carefully I'll some ghost… I should go call a doctor.

"W-what? Is something wrong?" I realized that Haruhi was looking at me with embarrassment. Something that didn't last long. "It's just a house. What did you expect?" She started to walk upstairs but then paused. "I'm going to get changed, the living room is right to your left!" She vanished and I heard a door close. I guess I'll wait in the living room.

"Ah, Kyon-kun! You finally came!" When I entered the living room, I saw that Nagato and Asahina-san were already there. I completely forgot that they were going to show up.

"Hm… do you know why Suzumiya-san wanted to do a sleepover?" I actually thought that you knew this, Asahina-san. But that's a good question, I guess she just wants to have time with us.

"Ah, that could be it… but she has been acting… very strange this afternoon." Weird? I guess I'm not the only one that noticed. She was daydreaming too much, and at lunch break she looked ill. But just for a few seconds.

"She is scared" The words of Nagato were almost lost in the matrix. I realized that she didn't have a book or a laptop. But that wasn't the most surprising thing, she was actually writing in a small… notebook? This day is sure full of surprises. She realized that I was looking at her, with probably a stupid face, and closed her notebook.

"Yosh! I'm ready!" An overly excited Haruhi came down the stairs. She had changed her school uniform into some yellow nightclothes. The color yellow suited her very well, and those clothes made her especially… cute.

**(Haruhi's POV)**

"Ehem… Kyon, do you want to change your clothes?" I needed to distract Kyon with something, if I'm going to do this, I need him far away from them. And he is having perverted thoughts, making me very uncomfortable.

"And where do I change?" Damn it Kyon! Always putting excuses!... I'll think my plan again while I show him the way to the guest room.

"Follow me! And don't start exploring the house, or I'll punish you!" I looked back at Yuki, who at this time seemed not to care.

I need to ask them about Koizumi, I don't think they'll know as much as Kyon… actually Kyon didn't say that much, but, who knows? Maybe they do know something about him. I'll ask them at the same time, because I don't really expect much. But the second question is more… complicated. If they say yes… I hope I don't have any strange reactions, because that'll mean… bad things.

"Here, there are two beds so pick one." I turned as quickly as possible to make my escape but got interrupted.

"You mean… I have to share the room?" …I hadn't thought about that one! This is for making plans at the last moment, he'll get to share it with Yuki or Mikuru!

"Well I don't see a problem with that" Good answer. Now run before he gets to say something!

I quickly made my way to the living room, and found Yuki and Mikuru doing… well nothing. Some time ago I realized that they don't really interact that much because, for some reason, Mikuru seems uneasy around Yuki. I don't really know why, but it looks like Yuki doesn't mind or simply doesn't care. But she knows a lot of things, so maybe she knows about Koizumi-kun. And maybe even_ him_… yet I don't know if I need to trust them with that. What am I saying? They… they are my friends.

"Yuki and Mikuru-chan, I have some questions for you" I was being serious, and m… our mascot yelped in fear. It isn't that bad, unless you know something and lie to me.

"Do you know about Koizumi's job? Kyon confirmed that he had one, but didn't know where or what is it" I could see that Mikuru was still nervous, but I didn't know if she was nervous because I'm being serious or because of the answer. I'll try to confirm it.

"Don't worry, it won't be bad for you two, unless you don't tell me the truth" Mikuru was even more nervous, which means she knows something. Yuki didn't look like she knew anything, but she is always like this.

"Mikuru-chan you seem to know something, mind telling me what is it?" She looked at Nagato for… backup I guess, but she didn't move an inch.

"Well…he… works...in… Ah, yes, he works in a bookshop?" Why is there a question at the end? And books? And Yuki doesn't know anything about It? I think I smell lies in the air.

"Ah yes? Well, I think you are doing what we call… lying, but don't worry Mikuru-chan, tomorrow I'll ask Koizumi-san and if he indeed works in a bookshop, I'll buy you a cute costume!" She sighed in relieve "But if turns out you are lying… I'll buy you another costume" Of course, that will be a perfect strategy for merchandising. I could see Mikuru shivering in terror, but I'm not that bad, I gave her the benefit of the doubt so there is justice.

"Ara ara, Mikuru-chan you don't need to get worried, after all, you _never_ lied to me right?" I don't know what over to me, but I embraced Mikuru in a soft hug, and I could feel that she was very cold. Why did I say that anyways? That sound like… you have got to be fucking kidding me!.

Don't tell me you are here, you demon looking thing?!

…

I got no response. Did I really say that on purpose? I… should probably fix this.

"Ah?! Sorry Mikuru-chan, I didn't want to scare you like that" I really meant that, and I could see that she did too, because she calmed down a bit. But I could still sense she was still on edge.

As I embraced Mikuru, I could see that Yuki was looking at me, and unlike other occasions, this glare mean actually something but I couldn't understand what. I'm sure Kyon would know what it means… why does he know that anyways?! Does he observe her or what?

"If I'm interrupting something, tell me and I'll leave." Kyon?! Why is he so slow sometimes and so fast in other moments? God, I swear he only does that to bother my plans. Now I'll have to wait for my other question… or maybe I could make it into a game and no one would suspect it! I am a genius! But what game could we do?

"Y-yes, I mean, no, let's play something!" It seems a bit cliché, but I don't know what else to play. Maybe I should tell them to choose a game, and then I'll suggest Truth or dare! I don't want Yuki to suspect anything with me. And Mikuru.

"So… do you have any games? I hope this doesn't end like in summer" He said that last part looking at me, and an idea pop out of my head. If I mix some alcohol into Yuki's drink… she may talk. But… Kyon might get mad if I do that… and Yuki tolerates alcohol a lot. What am I thinking?! I am not that hopeless, I just need to ask her later.

"Well I do have… Monopoly!" For some reason I only have another cliché game! Hurrah for me! I guess… "Do any of you know how to play?" Nagato shook her head and Mikuru followed after that. I should do something to compensate what I did to her, I don't know what came over to me. More like I don't want to be right.

"I only played this game a thousand times, so don't be sad when I beat you" Kyon bragging about something?! This means war!

"Ah yeah? Well, how about this. If I lose, I'll do whatever you want me to do. And if I win… you don't want to know!"

"You won't be smiling like that when you become my personal maid! You'll even have to address me like master and wear Asahina's maid costume!" You really are a pervert! But that won't ever happen!

"Then let's start this battle! But I don't really know how to play"

**(Kyon's POV)**

I'll tell you a secret. I have only played this game 3 times, but it isn't that hard. Yes, I know I won't win because Nagato and Haruhi will learn it in seconds, but one can dream! And the maid part… well it would be pretty fun to see Haruhi being in my position! And I would see Haruhi in a maid outfit, which it isn't that bad. I'll try and win, and if that makes a closed space, it will be worth it! I hope my knowledge in other board games carries in this situation.

After teaching the basics to the three of them, we started an epic battle that lasted 2 hours. I won the first one, but Haruhi suggested that the game should be at the best of three.

* * *

"Yuki beat me? I LOST AGAIN?!" Even though Haruhi was frustrated, she was having too much fun between her friends and quickly forgot about it. It seemed like she wasn't really trying to win, she was trying just to mess with me and making me lose, at least this second time.

"So what does she win? At least we should give her some kind of reward." I suggested. But Haruhi just wanted to play again, so she gave a quick answer.

"She'll have the same reward ad you and me. You too Mikuru-chan." Speaking of which, she looks like she has seen a ghost. Maybe I should talk with her later? And she has been looking at me like a more times than often. I don't mind, but it makes me a bit nervous.

"Round Three! Fight!"

* * *

"Hahahaha! Looks like I win!" After being eliminated by Haruhi and Nagato, I felt like my handicap was lost. Well it was already lost after the first round, but at least I can say I won once against Haruhi, and didn't die.

"Maybe we should play another game?" I tried to gain my advantage again by changing games, but I was sure I would lose. After all, if I lost it won't really change my fate. Unless she wants to torture me, that would be bad.

"Oh? Trying to use more tricks? But I guess you are right, it gets pretty boring after two times" Well, it wasn't that boring. "How about playing truth or dare? At least in that game we won't be in any advantages"

"Em… And how do we win?" Asahina suggested. I could see a bit of fear in her eyes, what's wrong with her? Did something happen?

"We'll have one live, and if someone refuses to tell the truth or fails doing whatever we told them to say, we lost a live. However we can change our question or challenge once. So if I don't want to a dare, I can change it to truth and vice versa." That seems very...

"It's fine with me, how about you two?" I asked Nagato and Asahina, but I was mostly saying that for the last one.

"It's fine, Asahina didn't win any points, so she doesn't need to play if she wants" Haruhi should have noticed too her tension, and I was grateful for that. Mostly because she would retire after the first question.

"I think I'll just watch this time…" She sounded very relieved, and for some reason that just made me more preoccupied.

"Ok guys, however win this, wins! It's time to duel!" Can you stop with the references?!

"Like I won the last one, I should be the first" I think I should be first, because I won first "Ok, Yuki-chan, truth or dare?" Nagato looked at her for some time, and then blinked.

"Truth" I couldn't feel any emotion in her voice, but that was normal.

"Ok… hmm, have you kissed anyone?" Is this make Nagato feel something party? Because I would want to attend it. But I already knew the answer.

"No." She didn't show any emotion, so I guess this first try was futile. Now is her turn, what will she ask?

"Truth or dare?" Nagato looked at me. Hmm… I don't think Nagato would ask anything strange so… Dare, I guess.

"…Kiss me" …

…

…

…

"… I want to change" I can't really do that Nagato, even if I wanted to. She did that on purpose to make me lose. I hope. But why does she want to win? Haruhi's eyes were widened for a second, but then quickly changed to a more calmed face. "Well… ask away Nagato"

"Do you like me?" What's with this question for god's sake?! Don't say it with the same face as always!

"Well, yeah… I like all of you." I'm a genius! The only answer that won't get me any trouble. Why are you all looking at me?! Oh… my turn.

"Hmm… Haruhi, truth or dare?" She was still looking at me like I did something wrong. But she quickly gained a strange smile.

"Truth! Ask away!" I should say some tricky question… But something that won't become in any trouble for me in the future. I can go for the same line that Nagato did… but for with some changes.

"Who would you date in the future, and, it must be someone we know." Take that you brigade chief of do-

"Change" Damn it! At least I got rid of her protection. What should I say? Nothing perverted, because I'm not that kind of guy. But I can't say it won't be good

"I dare you to… do a handstand this whole turn?" Ok… Maybe the majority of thoughts were perverted, but I can't do anything about that. You know hormones and stuff.

"Only that? I thought it would be a challenge" Don't you mock me!

She went to the closest wall and fully made her challenge. I must say, she sure looked like she was a professional at this.

"Ok, Yuki-chan, truth or dare?" Haruhi didn't look troubled while talking.

"Truth" She is only going to say that, right?

"Do you know anything secret about any of us?" That was… unusual. Was she still asking about Koizumi? It looks like I didn't do that much with my response.

"Yes, I do." She merely responded that. It's true that she knows some secrets.

"And what would that be?" She insisted.

"That was not in the rules" She's right you know.

"Ok… Can I stop now with the handstand?" I nodded and she went back to us.

"Truth or dare" I forgot it was Nagato's turn, and she was looking at me. I can risk myself with another dare, I don't know if I would endure whatever she says. And if Nagato is going by the 'rules' then nothing keeps her from saying the same thing. So I choose truth.

"Who do you like the most?" She was prepared for this right? Even though I said I wouldn't win, I can't lose in my second round!

"I… can't choose, I don't really have a favorite" That was kind of truth. So I guess I have my turn again and I choose…

"That isn't really an answer Kyon. So unless you say something else, you won't lose but you won't have your turn." Oh that's some bullshit right there! Ok… I don't really want to choose a preference.

"Kyon, truth or dare" Is she trying to eliminate me? Well I don't want any more questions but…

"Truth" I'm going to regret this right? I'm really going to regret this, I can see it!

"Why can you read Yuki's expressions?" Well I don't know, I guess it's some kind of sixth sense. Wait, or was it the seventh?

"That's not really an answer. So unless you have something else to say…" Okay I lose… I don't want to be questioned again.

"Ok! So now it's a one on one Yuki!" She turned cheerfully to Nagato, but she shook her head.

"I retire" Uh?! Nagato is very competitive too, maybe she just wanted to play with me? But then that means… that Haruhi has won!

"Uh… Okay… then Yuki and Kyon since you two are at my mercy…."

I don't really want to know.

* * *

**In the next chapter, it will be night at Haruhi's house, so you know what happens at night right?... Dreams! Sadly, they won't be pretty or maybe they will, but not for Haruhi. Before i forget, i should have put this at the first chapter, but i should point out this story is just after the eighth novel. So Kyon does know about the existance of Fujiwara and Tachibana, but doesn't know Sasaki is related to any of them  
**

**By the way, i put some references in this chapter. They are pretty obvious. There is a reference for Sasaki but i think it's hard to find.**

**If you like the story, please review! They bring me a big smile! But there aren't any reviews with criticism and i don't i'm perfect, so if you see something really bad please point them out!**

**I'll leave here an interesting fact. There aren't any OC in this story. And if there are they area minor and won't matter to the story... Now think about it!**

**I'll see you next week! Probably in Tuesday! Because i have exams! Bye!**


	5. Fight your fears

**This is the beggining of an arc! So here is where the plot starts to kick in! I should probably point out that there is minor spoiler in this story, so you better read all the novels!**

* * *

I should really have thought about a punishment for Yuki. And probably should have noticed that it was a bad idea, but I guess it can be a great experiment.

"I had bought this for Mikuru-chan but I think it will fit you just fine" Everybody loves cats and everybody loves nekomatas! Except that she doesn't have powers. Maybe the power to read very fast?

"I see" She doesn't really say much, but she listens. It's very rare to find someone like that, but I wish she could say something else.

"Here it is! Let's get started!" Unlike Mikuru, Yuki doesn't have the same body type as her, so I doubt it can fit her. It's funny, because they are very different from each other. Yuki doesn't show any emotion, but Mikuru expresses them too much. One is clumsy and the other one accurate. Maybe that's way they haven't bond, yet.

I didn't try to undress Yuki, but I guess I could try. I don't really know how she would react… which makes it more exciting! But no, I should try to know more about her. A bit more of information can't hurt, besides, it can be more fun if we are doing something, right?

"Yuki, let me help! We need to finish fast!" As I said those words, I approached her and starter to 'help' her. Her skin is soft… but I don't really need to explain what's happening

"What kind of books do you like?" It was something that I nee… wanted to know.

"I like what I read" Well, I already knew that.

"So, you just pick a random topic and read it?" There must be some kind of preference.

"No, it must be interesting" I'm getting nowhere…

"Then… have you read something about dreams?" Who knows, maybe she can answer this… inconvenience I have.

"I have." I grabbed the lower part of the costume and handed it to her "Why do you ask?" That was new. Has she noticed?

"Ah, nothing just a thought I had. Nothing special." Nothing special at all…

"I see" This was going nowhere. But the good thing is that it's looking really good! The costume I mean. Just one final touch…

"Yuki, put this on!" It can't be a cat suit without some cat ears! "Whoa, Yuki! You look very cute! I'll need to buy you more costumes!" I could see that she was embarrassed, because she looked away. Or maybe she didn't want more costumes but I can't let this beauty go to waste!

The stocking were black, but they ended in the form of paw (Duh). Then she had some dark gloves that reached to her elbows, with, obviously, paws on her hands. And the part that covered her upper body and hips, which could be replaced with a one piece swimsuit, was if you haven't figured black. Of course, it also had a tail, but right now it would get in the way, so I didn't put it.

"Yuki, how about you are our secondary mascot? You are as cute as Mikuru-chan and I'm sure she would appreciate some relaxing days!" She blinked a few times before nodding. Yay! But I actually don't know if Mikuru would care, as she seems very nervous with Yuki around…

"Before we left… What happens between Mikuru and you? I should know as I am the chief and I should know these things!" She tilted her head, but then nodded. For some reason.

"She thinks that I'm trying to imitate her" That's… weird. Or Nagato is doing a very bad job or… wait a second, why? "I don't know" She answered before I could say anything. Could it be…?

"Is it about Kyon?" She looked away and started to go to the door. I followed her.

"Perhaps." She muttered those words, that for some reason shocked me. If that is true, that means that they are… sick?

* * *

**A few minutes before…**

**(Kyon's POV)**

"So, you got nervous and you told her that? Don't you some kind of plan if she asks you that?" Apparently Haruhi had cornered Asahina-san and she told her that Koizumi works in a bookshop. I'm surprised that she believed that, because, let's be honest, it isn't a very good lie.

"I don't have any strategy about Koizumi-kun… but I didn't want to cause him any trouble!" Don't worry Asahina-san, I'm sure Koizumi will have something already planned. I don't think he is that stupid.

"But… I want you to call him, just in case…" Don't look at me with those puppy eyes, I was going to do it even if it means going to hell! How can I say no? Besides, I was lucky enough to bring my phone here, so it won't be any trouble.

"Thank you, Kyon-kun" She then gave me a short hug, but she realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away. "Sorry… you know if Suzumiya-san sees us…" Yeah, end of the world. But it was nice while it lasted. Let's do this task before Haruhi return and our reward shall be better! Who am I kidding? The only reward I'll get is a talk with Koizumi and honestly I think it isn't a reward at all.

I quickly went up the stairs and tried to remember which door was the guest room. I think it's the one next to Haruhi's room and her room is…

"Yuki, let me help! We need to finish fast!" The sound of clothes increased a 37% and I had to resist the urge to peek. Come on, I have been through this at least a hundred times and this shouldn't be any problem. At all.

I ignored the sounds coming from the door and slowly reached the guest room. I had my things in the right bed, but I'm still unsure if I want to sleep here. Might as well sleep in the sofa… because it will be awkward as f-

I proceeded to call Koizumi and quickly saw that it was almost midnight. How much time have we played that stupid game? Well Koizumi, I hope you aren't sleeping.

"Are you having fun with Suzumiya-san?" Not even a 'hello', Koizumi? I can feel his smile even through the call. Anyways, _you _have a problem.

"I have? And what could it be?" He still had a playful tone. Haruhi seems to be doubting of you, and you better tell her the truth or start working in a bookshop.

"I prefer the second one, and why a bookshop?" He wasn't joking around anymore. Don't ask me that, it just makes sense.

"Roger that. I had already a plan for this kind of situation, so you don't need to worry about this" By the way, I just destroyed one of your theories. Haruhi has lost in a game a she hasn't destroyed the universe.

"That's definitely some progress. There hasn't been any closed space this afternoon, and I hope this night to be the same." Koizumi… do you think this is right?

"What is it?" He had softened a bit, and I felt that he was curious.

"I mean… about lying to Haruhi" It doesn't feel right… and I think she is starting to doubt about us… first Koizumi, then Asahina. Is she doing the same to Nagato? And what about me? She just doesn't believe what I say. Even if I tried to tell her the truth.

"If there was another option, I would gladly take it. But there isn't. This is the safest thing we can do at the moment, and believe me, I don't like to lie either." I felt his façade dropping for an instant.

"But well, it's late and I want to sleep, if you don't mind" Sure… goodbye Koizumi.

I hung up and felt some eyes watching at me. I turned around but there was nothing. Just a wall. I'm getting crazier than before… I should ask Nagato. Just in case.

I closed the door and walked in front of Haruhi's room. There wasn't any sound coming out of it, so I guess they have already left. Or not.

"Kyon! Were you spying on us! Your punishment will be much worse now" Haruhi grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and started to speak nonsense. I was passing by you know!

"That's a lame excuse." She released me, and I got a look at Nagato. It was strange seeing her without her school uniform, but it was a nice change. Even if it's a cat suit? What kind of punishment is that?!

"It's a good punishment, unlike yours" She let out a malicious laugh "Just think about the calm before the storm… And, Yuki, do you want to say anything to this pervert?" I'm not a pervert! Mostly. I already say that I was passing by and…

"Nyan" That was extremely random and cute. Except she said it like always, which wasn't that bad.

"That said, let's go with Mikuru-chan!" Well, she was happy at least. That reminds me.

"Nagato… did she say anything strange to you?" She probably wouldn't say anything, which can be good and bad at the same time.

"No" She started to go down the stairs. Something was wrong with her. I don't know what it is… But that cat suit sure looks good on her. What?! It's a compliment!

After debating with myself, which happens rarely often, I made my way down stairs. I observed that Asahina was calmer than before, but she was tired. Maybe she wasn't used to go late to sleep. Which reminds me…

"Haruhi, I think I should sleep in the sofa and leave the room to Nagato and Asahina" I don't know what's worse actually, because Asahina is very nervous around Nagato.

"What? You don't need to worry about that, Yuki and Mikuru will sleep in my room! Did you think that I was leaving them all alone with you, nya?" You hurt my feelings. I'm not that perverted! Just a bit. But that's because I have a lot of hormones… probably. And what's with the nya?!

"Well, Yuki doesn't have to be the only one to say it! Nya nya nya nya!" I'm going to sleep then, one can only heard so much nonsense…

"I think I'm going to sleep too" A sleepy Asahina said those words, and I'm not surprised.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty late…" I could see that Haruhi could still keep going, but I guess she wanted to be with them. After all, I don't know why I am here.

"Me too" I don't even know if Nagato can be tired. But I'll assume that she can.

"Where is the bathroom, by the way?" I don't want wander around the house looking for it at the middle of the night

* * *

**(Haruhi's POV)**

I didn't want to sleep. I was tired, but I didn't want to dream. I hope it doesn't happen again, maybe I'm really crazy. But right now I wasn't alone, and I have an ace up the sleeve. If it's a dream, that means it happens inside my mind. And there I can do whatever I can! Screw the laws of physics! It's like my world!... But before that, I need to deliver a punishment.

I opened slowly the door, and saw Kyon laying in the bed and looking the ceiling. As he realized that I was there he slowly got up and greeted me.

"Hey… what are you doing here?"He used a bored tone. Come on! Don't tell me you aren't surprised!

"Have you forgotten already? You need to do something for me" Was I really going to ask him that?

"Ah… well, it's too late for that, don't you think?" He laid back down the bed.

"It's a long term punishment you dummy" I sat down in the bed next to him. "I need your help with something"

"Why me? You can just ask Nagato or Koizumi" I stiffened up a bit. Why is he being so dense right now?!

"It's something you can only do! And it's a punishment, don't forget that!" He got up again, and looked at me… I can't back off now!

"I need your help finding someone!" I said it! I said it!

"Only that? For a moment there I thought you were going to confess your love to me or something" I blushed a bit and so did him, for some reason.

"Idiot! I don't need your opinion, you are going to help no matter what" I quickly made my way to the door, and left for my room.

"I was going to say yes anyways…" I heard him mutter those words moments before I left. Well, I have done something I wanted to do, now the hard part… Sleeping.

Yuki and Mikuru had already set up the futons I gave them. I didn't think they would fit in my room, but I guess I have good luck with these things. And that answer I gave before to Kyon? Improvised! God knows what he can do…

"Mikuru-chan, you look pretty tired, do you want to sleep in my bed?" I still felt bad for what I had done, but I would have done this anyways.

"Ah?! No, Suzumiya-san I'm fine sleeping here." She was happier than before, I wonder what happened while I was with Yuki…

"Well… goodnight!" I turned off the light, and got into bed. I wasn't in the mood of talking, but I didn't want to sleep. Well I could always stay up and drink coffee… but I don't run from problems! I'll face them and overcome them!

I slowly cleared my mind and fell in the arms of Morpheus. This is good… wait arms?!

"Hello sleeping beauty" I quickly jumped when I recognized the voice. I noticed that this was the same forest as last night. But this time I know what to do, it's time to face _her._

"Whoever you are, this ends now!" I concentrated in a weapon, and brought my arm forward. Come on…

I gripped something, and noticed that the katana I was thinking of was in my hand. Perfect! Now for my next step… time to call for some allies!

"Are we going to play? I love to play with my friends!"

Yuki and Mikuru where in my room, so I guess they would be the easier to summon. But I wonder, they wouldn't be here like me, I think they will be just how I imagine them. So I guess… Yuki could jump from those trees over there and quickly retire, and Mikuru-chan should hit her with a Mikuru Beam! I guess Kyon should be here too… but I don't need him yet. And Koizumi…

"Ara-ara, you seem to distrust someone! Wonder who could It be…" I ignored _her_ and continued planning what I could do. "Is it smiling boy? Yeah I think it's him."

"Stop talking! Yuki!" A blow of wind appeared out of nowhere and I saw Yuki right at _her_ side. It wasn't actually her, but a black and white version. Yuki tried to hit her with a kick, but _she _disappeared from there. After another blow of wind, black and white Yuki vanished into thin air.

"That wasn't very nice, who are you going to call now? I bet it's Maid girl!" Could she shut up for two seconds!

"Mikuru-chan!" I heard a small 'kya' and a black and white battle maid Mikuru appeared out of nowhere. She put her right hand next to her face, and then put her middle and index finger into a V.

"M-Mikuru-beam!" This time, a wave of energy appeared and was going directly at _her_. But she simply walked and the wave missed her by a centimeter.

"Are you sure those two were your friends? They didn't seem to have the strength of friendship within them!"

Damn it! Kyon! You better do something!  
"Hey, you promised me some quality time with me! I just want a –" The words didn't come out of her mouth, as a baseball bat connected with her head and threw her into some trees 10 meters away.

"Kyon!" He was in the school uniform, and the baseball bat we used to win the match in his hands. He, unlike Mikuru and Nagato, was in gray. I don't know what makes them have these colors but he did something.

"Aww... That wasn't fair…" This actually had hurt her, and I didn't pretend to stop. I nodded at Kyon, and he ran at her at inhuman speed. This time _she _was prepared and parried the attack with a… katana? Where did she get that? When did she steal it from me!?

Gray Kyon stepped back, and decided to wait for his opponent to attack. She started to hide between the trees, as Kyon was surrounded by them. She intended to use them to make an ambush… But I won't let her!

I quickly summoned an Uchigatana, an antecessor of the Katana but with longer reach. I quickly got back to back with Kyon, to secure our blind spot. I thought of all the possibilities that could happen, I looked up in the sky just in case.

"You're no fun, I was playing with Haru-Haru" I turned around and saw _her_ with a scowl. Or I guess it was one because as you know, I can't see her face.

Kyon responded leaning forward, preparing for a swing. But the move was far too obvious and it was parried with _her _katana. Which was essentially mine.

The sound of metal against metal echoed all around the forest, and I couldn't help but watch the battle. I knew I had to help Kyon, but for some reason I didn't do anything. But I would probably regret this, as I saw Kyon's baseball bat flying through the air and hitting the ground. Kyon, without a weapon would die in any moment, and I can't see that!

With speed I didn't know I had, I had stepped forward and tried to block _her _katana. But for some reason, the sound of metal didn't appear. I opened my eyes and saw that I was already too late. Kyon unlike Yuki and Mikuru hadn't vanished, and blood was coming out from his chest.

"NO! Kyon!"He… is dead. He died because of me… I didn't do anything for him, but he fought _her_ for me… Am I crying? Why am I acting like this?! He isn't real! He isn't real… I need to calm down.

"He used his life to protect you Haru-Haru. I guess you do have a friend. And you care about him a lot." I didn't hear her words of compassion, and just stared at the lifeless body of my, friend. It was too late, when I had realized that I lost my weapon somewhere. I lost. Checkmate.

"Hey don't give up, here comes Itsuki Koizumi" I could feel pity in her voice, and tried to find Koizumi…

"T-The demons?!" In the air I saw two red orbs, which I remember from my last brief encounter. I didn't know if they were demons, but in any case, they didn't look friendly.

"Last time I left them a surprise, but now that you are here, this will be very fun! You need to look at their faces, ok? And don't worry about Kyon… he's alive and sleeping in your house. That is, if Yuki Nagato or Mikuru Asahina slipped into his room and zas!" At first I thought she was trying to cheer me up, but now she's striking again.

"Who are you? Why are you in my mind?! I need answers, if I'm going to live with psycho in my head!"

"You could say this is my home. I lived here since you were born, but until recently I hadn't show up" What does that mean… you are… "Yes, Haru-Haru, I'm Watahashi Yasumi, your subconscious, or at least part of it. Because I am the only that had what it takes to tell you this." If… If that's true… why are you…. Am I saying those things about my friends?! Shouldn't I know?!

"Haruhi, calm down. I know that your 'friends' are hiding something, but I don't know what." You have got to be fucking kidding me.

"Y-You are saying that you have been tormenting me with that, and you don't even know what is it?! Are you serious?! Or are you just laughing at me?!" I was crying. Maybe because my imaginary Kyon died, maybe because this is just stupid, or perhaps because she might be serious.

"I'm your friend, and I wouldn't dare to lie to you. After all we are one and the same." The reddish orbs landed in front of us, I saw a familiar face in front of me.

"K-Koizumi-kun?!" I was never so glad of seeing Koizumi. I ran up to him and hugged him. He did have colors and that was weird, but he was the only one who I knew. I think.

"Suzumiya-san?! What are you doing here?" The look of shock in Koizumi was actually funny. He only had that smile and a serious expression that I only saw once, so it was strange to see him like that.

"See? I told you it would be funny!" Yeah… I mean no! You aren't fooling anyone!

"Koizumi-kun, how do I escape this nightmare?" I didn't want to be here anymore, but I'm asking to me technically, as he is too part of my dream.

"Stay back, Suzumiya-san. I'll handle it from now."He placed a hand in my head and caressed my hair gently. I didn't like it a lot.

"Ah, yes. Here comes smiling guy and… whoever you are." I looked over to the man that accompanied Koizumi. He was well-built, and was a bit taller than Koizumi. He was probably in his late forties or early and looked shock too.

"I don't know who you are, but you made Suzumiya-san cry. And I won't forgive you for that" Koizumi was enveloped by a red aura and electricity. He sure looked mad.

"Forgive me? I think you have to forgive Haru-Haru for what you are doing right now?" She had a playful tone, and I knew where this was going. But Koizumi didn't reply and merely threw her a deadly glare.

"Oh? So I got you there right? See? He is lying right now! Smiling guy, why don't you share with us your lies. Haru-Haru should be really happy about it." Yasumi was having the time of her life, but was she really saying the truth? This is a dream right? I just summoned sword from thin air so I guess it is.

"Interesting proposal. Here is my counter-offer" In the hands of Koizumi there was a red energy ball, which quickly threw at her. The explosion was mighty, and the partner of Koizumi protected me from the blast radius, with his own shield of red energy

"Haruhi Suzumiya, you need to wake up." The voice of the man was raspy, but I instantly tried to do what he said.

"Haru-Haru, we might need to make a new deal!" A new fireball struck her, and she jumped in the air "I'll talk to you later, Haru-Haru! Koizumi you are being a pain in the ass! Guess I'll fix that" Koizumi's demon powers vanished, but he was lucky enough to fall in a tree.

"Haru-Haru, time to wake up." Yasumi walked up to me. Koizumi's partner tried to protect me, I guess, from her, but he was launched in the air.

Now, she was in front of me, and I saw her face for the first time. She looked like me, but when I was younger and had a sad face as a brooch in her hair. She touched my face with her right hand, and then gave me a kiss in my cheek.

* * *

The next thing I remember is waking up in my room. I looked over and saw Mikuru-chan sleeping gently in her futon. Yuki, however, wasn't here. And somewhere in my mind told me to go to the guest room. And I hope I'm wrong.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter number 5! Thanks to everybody that clicked Favorite, Follow or Review!**

**Now time for some explanation... This story will probably be around the 30000 words, but i don't promise anything. And by that i meant that i don't really know how much content it will have.**

**WOOOOO, Nobody expected that Yasumi was in Haruhi's mind right! Well, probably everybody saw that coming. Obviously this Yasumi isn't the same as the one in the novels. This one was created from ******** and ******** but the one in the novel was created to protect Nagato and Kyon.**

**And yeah... Nagato in cat outfit was probably filler. OR MAYBE NO?! **

**Expect more suffering in the next chapter. And Kyon, you won't escape this time!**

**I still have exams... and it's surprising the fact that i released a new chapter this early. Well, expect more next weekend!**


	6. Fun Encounters

**The lack of criticism disturbes me... This chapter is shorter than usual, but that's because the next chapter will be a BOOOOOOOM! Well, enjoy reading!**

* * *

This forest was giving me a headache, and I didn't appreciate it. I'm sleeping so it shouldn't really… Wait a second, I don't remember being in a forest when I went to sleep. But if I'm aware I'm dreaming, this makes it a lucid dream.

This is sure a weird dream. And I had lots of weird dreams. But I think being in the middle of a forest, with a baseball bat and with the strange feeling of puking, beats all of them. Except _that _one. Nothing can beat that dream. Except it wasn't a dream.

Anyways… I should be able to control my dreams, I guess. How about getting out of this forest? Maybe I need to think about another place?

… Meh, nothing happened. I'll walk then.

The good thing is that I felt stronger, faster and in resume, better. I realized that there was no moon, or sun or anything of that matter. At least is not gray, like in a closed space. The creepiest thing is that the leaves of the trees move, but they don't make any sound. Heck, the only thing I can hear is my thoughts, and there are only the same trees and that light going directly at me!

I managed to dodge the, beam? With a quick jump. The good thing is that I am uninjured, but there is a huge part of the forest missing. What the hell was that? Is Goku doing some training or what?

I noticed two figures near the crater left by the beam, and something told me that I needed to protect one of them. In fact I was already running at them when I recognized one of them, the other one had his… her… well I couldn't see the face of her? But I could see the face of Haruhi, and it was one that gave me the chills. She was desperate, or afraid, and I already know the cause of those emotions.

With a swift swing to the head, the girl was sent flying a few meters back. This comfirms that I'm in a dream.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" I spoke to her, but no sounds came out. She moved her lips, but I didn't know what she was saying.

"Aww... That wasn't fair…" I heard the voice of someone, not really sure the gender, coming just where I sent that girl earlier. I can only suppose that she is the owner of that voice.

She had a katana in her hand, and two empty eyes glaring directly at me. If glares could kill I'd be dead right now, but I merely took a step back.

"Haruhi, I'll handle this" I didn't know why I said this, because she couldn't hear me. But better if she stays out of my way, I have the powers of dreams and highly unstable. Or that's what I would say if I was her.

"I don't have a good experience with crazy girls with sharp objects" The girl could hear me, or at least reacted to what I said, and started to use the trees as cover.

"You are a bad boy, Kyon. Telling the truth to Haruhi Suzumiya, what a bold move! What if she actually believed you? That would make the world a very bad place to live in." Is this the best interpretation of Koizumi you have? You didn't even put a philosophical quote in that! I thought my dreams could be better than this!

"Kyaa… Kyon-kun, I won't be able to get married if you tell her the truth! And I-I don't know what I would do…" You aren't going to win an Oscar like that, Asahina-san is much sweeter than you…

I felt Haruhi in my back, with a strange looking sword in her hands. I guess this is a double team, uh?

"You're no fun, I was playing with Haru-Haru" She appeared in front of me, and was clearly annoyed. This should be the perfect chance to attack!

The sound of metal against metal didn't come out, but I imagined it. I tried to overpower her, but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. She was actually stronger than me, however the difference was meaningless. She realized the same thing as me and I could see that she was surprised.

"You have her support… No matter, I shall be her only friend in a matter of days!" What is she saying? Friend? Support?

My train of thought was stopped suddenly by a blur that almost chopped off my head. I quickly responded with a swing, but the katana got in the way.

Left, blocked, horizontal right, parried, vertical, dodged.

Everything I do is meaningless, the baseball bat won't do any damage at all. If this is my dream, then I should be able to cast magic… but what kind of magic? I could summon Nagato… but I want to do this by myself, if only these trees weren't in the way…

I was thinking too much about my situation and somehow my bat started to fly. The girl was calm, but she didn't know what was coming to her!

"Now! I'll open the door to another dimension! World Gate!" … Anytime now we should transport, unless an idiot gets in the way!

Haruhi for some reason was running very fast towards me, her face still showing despair. What is she coming here anyway?! It's because she is trying to stab me? It's a dream, I don't need stupid sacrifices and it won't even hurt.

For some stupid reason I leaned forward, preventing Haruhi to get in my 'spell' zone but the Katana went right through me. Though it doesn't really hurt.

My sense of pain was off, but I instantly felt tired. Like really tired. Can you even sleep in your dreams? That seems a bit of overkill. Or overdream… For things like this I should die right now. That or this headache. It's pissing me off.

I fell to the ground, and Haruhi wasn't moving. She stared at me like I was dying. Well, at least this is not real Haruhi, I'm sure something like this is what wanted Asakura… but she won't be coming back to see my dreams, or real life.

She started to cry, and I could feel her tears dropping in my face… It felt wrong, and was making me sad. Even though this is a dream, I can still feel emotions. That's a relief, I guess.

I closed my eyes, trying to forget what was happening around me. My headache was worse than ever, and my spell didn't work. The only thing that's left… the baseball bat! It went right over there, in the crater! I just need to reach it… and everything will be fine. Definitely! I'll do a sneak attack on that girl… And everything will be all right! Come on… just a bit more!

Uh? I don't remember it this soft… Is it touching me?

"Nagato?!" I almost yelled in surprise when I woke up and saw Nagato holding my hand and biting my arm. Like that time, I almost couldn't feel her teeth but what the heck happened?! That was a dream, right?!

"You weren't waking up" I was sleeping, maybe that's why! Why are you here anyways? Is something wrong?

"I put a seal around you. Suzumiya Haruhi's powers went erratic for seventeen seconds. This was just a precaution" I couldn't see her because there was almost no light in the room. The only way I knew it was her was by her hair, that reflected the faint light that came through the window.

"Suzumiya Haruhi has woken up, and her suspicion about me has risen slightly. I should hide until I can escape" How do you even know that?! If you want to hide, hide beneath the bed not inside it!

"Understood" She was trying to get in my bed… that's the worst place ever. For my senses that is.

I guess Haruhi is coming, I should try to sleep again, or at least fake it. Can't hurt this time.

"Hey… Kyon? Are you awake?" She sure is sneaky… I was already awaked but I faked a bit of sleepiness.

"Have you seen Yuki? She wasn't in my room when I woke up."She whispered near my ear.

"No… why did you check my room? I was sleeping, you know." That just adds to the mystery of Nagato being in my room.

"You could be faking it…" Her voice got darker all of sudden " And maybe she is hiding… here!" She quickly checked below my bed, and right there I knew I was doomed.

"Ara? You weren't lying…"Her voice returned to normal. That's what happens when you don't sleep well?... Where did the alien go? "Kyon… can I…" What's with that look? She looks very cute right now, looking embarrassed… Am I sure that I'm not dreaming? And the dream turned out to be a… more mature one?

"Nothing! She might be in the bathroom I guess! Bye!" That was random. I'm not dreaming… my left cheek has demonstrated that. I checked below my bed and there was nothing indeed. Nagato must have used some stealth technology or something.

I'll get some more sleep, knowing Haruhi, she'll made me wake up very early. Why was she awake anyways?

_Bzzz Bzzz_

Who calls at this time of the night?! Koizumi?!

"Go and see if Suzumiya-san is all right" Before I got anything to say, a nervous voice came out of the phone. It wasn't Koizumi.

"Who are you? Why do you have Koizumi's phone?" After a brief pause, Koizumi actually speak.

"Go and do what he says." He was serious. Who was that other voice anyways?

"Haruhi left my room when just before you called. Koizumi, what's happening?" I feel like I'm being used.

"Was she sleeping with you?" What?! No! She came to my room for something! I should have though my answers for this.

"Good, remember what I told you this afternoon? It might be more critical than we though. Whatever you do, make sure she is happy. I'll inform you later" This is very disturbing. Even more with those short answers. I thought there wouldn't be any more problems, but this is new.

He told me before about Haruhi having nightmares, did this happen again? That would explain why she was awake, and Nagato's actions. Even so, this is more important than most of the crisis we had before. Everyone actions are more strange than usual, and mine are too. The strange feeling of being followed, this weird dream, the need to help Haruhi… The last one might be just natural feeling, but the other ones are not.

Nagato is acting more human than before, which is good. But it has a downside with Haruhi, because for some reason her actions make her angry. Asahina was more nervous which meant there was something she was hiding. Can't blame her for that, if it weren't for his self censoring, I'm sure she would have tell me. Koizumi is one of the most affected, he was beaten earlier this day, and now he was restless. He said that espers are connected to Haruhi, if so, is Haruhi the cause of all this? And I mean more than usual.

She has been wary of everyone's actions. She is trying to find who Koizumi really is, has tried to interrogate Asahina-san, and I'm sure she tried the same with Nagato. What made her think like this? She is still the same with me… hell, she even asked me for help! In her way. She has been nicer to me, but she has been on alert with the brigade… What's the reason for this?

With these thoughts, the sleep came to me naturally…

"Kyon wake up!" It's Saturday… grab Shamisen and leave me alone…

"Wake up! I'm not your sister!" Wait I'm not in my house… that's right, I slept in Haruhi's house. And all those problems… I want to sleep more…

"You need to fulfill your penalty game! Don't make me drag you out!" I opened my eyes to see Haruhi in top of me. Well I don't know what you want to get up.

"Pervert! I'm making sure you don't escape…" She got off me and turned away "Come on, breakfast will be ready anytime soon."

"Sure…" I slowly got up and stretched myself. I didn't sleep that much… And I got even more problems. First I need to figure out the behavior of Haruhi, she changed a lot in so little. Secondly, I'll try to help Koizumi. Even though I don't trust that much, he deserves at least a bit of help… And last but not least, Nagato needs to know what her emotions are, so at least know how to respond to them. Damn, why can't I split myself in three? It would be much easier.

I went down the steps and found the three girls finishing cooking breakfast. I can't wait to taste their food. If it's like last Christmas then it would be perfect. Nothing better that start the day with a good meal, and with three lovely girls. Well the lovely part not so much.

After a pleasant breakfast, Nagato and Asahina-san decided to leave for their respective home. However, like Haruhi wanted me to find someone, I was being held I against my own. More or less.

"At least let me bring my things to my house!" She was really persistent with some things. Right now she didn't let me go home for a bit.

"If you keep insisting, then I'll go with you!" With that we left her house, as we were already dressed.

Right now I didn't really know where we are. Yesterday we went to the left… after a few meters to the… right? I'll follow her or else I'll end up in god knows where. I was thinking of that when a voice sounded behind me.

"Hello, Kyon!"

"AH!"

It was like a sneak attack. The voice appeared out of nowhere and I was distracted, it's normal that I got scared.

"Ah, Sasaki, it was you…"

"Hey! That's how you treat your friends after a year?" Sasaki was at my side holding her bicycle by the handlebar. There was a bit of irony on her tone of voice and in her smile. Her gaze met with Haruhi's who was confused at the sudden appearance.

"And who is this?"

"Ah, she…"

"A close friend of Kyon" Sasaki presented herself before I got to say anything else.

"Eh?!" Haruhi's eyes were wide open

"Although we were only school mates the third year of elementary school" She added "Maybe that's why this guy hasn't contacted with me. Well, I haven't tried to either. But as we came across each other and he acted like it was a normal thing, I guess we still are close friends. At least for me." I guess she is right in some sense. We talked a lot after classes…

This was a very awkward situation. I haven't done anything wrong, I swear. But the moment Sasaki said we were close friends and the expression that made Haruhi, I felt like the bridge I was in was breaking and I didn't know where to run.

Sasaki took a step forward and offered her hand to Haruhi.

"My name is Sasaki, you are Suzumiya, right? Nice to meet you. I have heard a lot of things about you" Haruhi threw me a death glare

"I didn't say anything about your adventures! Don't look at me like that!"

"Well… we live in the same neighborhood, and you know they talk a lot about the most famous ones. And I know some other person that goes to North High" I guess she is talking about Kunikida.

"I'm sure Kyon has been bothering you a lot, but he is a good person." Sasaki still had her hand extended to her and had a kind smile in her face. Haruhi, in the other hand looked like a child that thought that it was a candy, but ate a rock. A very weird expression.

"Sure" Haruhi held tightly her hand, and was looking at her right in the eyes "Like you already know my name, I don't need to introduce myself."

"Yep" She took a step back "Well, I need to get going! Kyon, see you later!" She dedicated another smile to Haruhi and left with a dazing speed.

"What a weird girl" Haruhi said as she looked how she left "Have you always been this close?"

"Yes, we used to talk a lot in the past. But as she went to a private school, and I went to North High, we haven't seen each other in at least a year. It's refreshing to see that she still knows me." We kept walking in direction to my house. I recalled this place because here was the moment Haruhi told me about her suspicion about Koizumi. That only makes me even more nervous.

"Why haven't you told me about her?" Excuse me?

"I didn't know I had to tell you everything I knew. And you didn't even ask for it." That was a very strange question.

"But when you wrote about romance topic you-" She stopped in revelations of something. What's wrong with her?

"Well, we need to finish this quickly! Come on! We need to start searching for more clues!" Where did she get this new found energy? Her eyes where shining as bright as ever, nothing in comparison of yesterday.

"Who is this guy anyways? Do you at least know his or her name?" Haruhi scanned me like I was a new toy that she wasn't sure if she liked.

"I don't want to tell you…" Don't be childish now, Haruhi. If you want my help, at least told me what you know.

"He was a student of our school almost 4 years ago. I haven't found anything about him in the school records, and no one seems to remember his name" This awfully sounds like…

"And what is his name?" Please don't say it…

"I think it was a nickname but it was… John Smith"

Shit… I can't let her discover my trump card.

**(HaruNyan's POV)**

After, leaving the bag he carried in his house, we left for the town center.

"Any ideas of where should we search?" Almost all the ideas were all ready busted, and didn't bring any new information. Maybe Kyon has something to offer.

"I don't know… Have you tried the library?"

"Yes"

"Have you searched in the school?"

"What? Of course!"

"How about in the clubs, do they have the information about him?"

"Yes, I already checked that too." Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Kyon into this…

"Well… maybe she has a family somewhere that didn't want information about him" That is stupid…

"Kyon! You are a genius! How could I forget such a thing! She had a sister! His sister was narcoleptic! I'm sure the hospital has some record about her!" I quickly grabbed Kyon's hand and started to go quickly to the hospital

"_Hello? Is this on?"_

No…

"Haruhi are you all right? Why have you stopped?"

This can't be happening again… I thought we had a deal!

"_Well, I thought we needed to talk. You see, I think we won't get any information from the hospital. Those files are classified, and they won't give it to some random girl. I think we should manipulate Koizumi, as he has more connections than we do."_

Why are you helping me? You were trying to trick me into hating my friends, and now you are all kind with me?!

"Haruhi? You got white all of sudden, are you all right?"

"Yes…" I couldn't think of any other answer.

"_Friends help each other right? And if we do this, we will kill two birds with one stone._

"Change of plans… do you have you phone?" I'm only doing this because she made sense…

"Yes… who do you want to call?"

"We are going to pay a visit to Koizumi…"

* * *

**Fun fact: This story was going to be about humor. But like i suck at writing funny things and I have a tendency of making every show i see into something very dark, this happened**

**Remember when i said this story would be 30k words? I think i'll raise that number to 50000. This chapter was supposed to have more content, but i decided to split it in two. Yeah, I'm a jerk now.  
**

**By the way, Sasaki had a small appearance in this chapter... don't forget about her, because it wasn't a cameo.  
**

**Next chapter will be mostly Haruhi POV (Yeah i said that last chapter, but this time is for real!) Poor Koizumi... he doesn't know what's coming...**

**As always, please review if you see flaws in my writing and I don't mind criticism... unless you insult me! Which I won't really care, but it isn't fun to read.  
**

**See you next chapter, which will probably be 5k! Probably. Maybe.**


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

**This is, by far, the best chapter I have written so far. Sorry for being a bit late in uploading this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

I realized that not everything you see and hear needs to be real. I could be just dreaming everything and I wouldn't know, or say that the idea is stupid. Who knows if I have a mental disorder and I'm crazy, because I don't think hearing voices in my head is normal. Although I hate normal things. This should be fun right? Why am I feeling so uneasy about all that is happening? I'm being influenced by that girl? If that's the case, then I trust in my friends and she is just making me think like that. That's right, I should be having another fun Saturday like any other.

"Kyon, change of plans. We are having another paranormal search!" I won't be tricked so easily.

"You are acting weird today, and more than casual." Don't mock me! Or compliment? Well that!

"I had a lot of plans, and I'm trying to choose the best." He stared at me for a few seconds. He didn't realize, right?

"You didn't have any plans, did you?"

"… Call the rest of the brigade! This must be a fruitful day!" How can he know when I… avoid saying the truth!

"_I'm still here, you know."_

And then there is that problem. Ignoring her won't change anything… But I can't let her changing my thoughts. I need to stay calm, and think a lot about her lies. She… can't be right.

"_We'll do this your way then, but you know that ignoring the truth won't help." _

She might be right, IF she was telling the truth. Yes…

"Done. I guess we better get going." Ah yes. I'm in the street. The same street where we met that other girl. Why do all the girls bring me trouble! And why do I care about that Sasaki, Kyon can do whatever he wants with his personal life. Unless it involves the brigade, because then it will be a problem. Duh.

"Are you angry about something?" Damn it, I'm thinking over here!

"Why do you always know- I'm not angry"

"Your face says otherwise." Shut it.

"I'm not having this conversation! We are going to be late!" I started to walk faster when I realized something.

"…Where and when, right?" You are making me frustrated.

"You are acting like a smartass, right now. And do you know what happens when someone acts like that?" He looked at me skeptically, but then he shivered.

"At the usual place, in 30 minutes" Good boy, Kyon. You have won a cookie.

**15 minutes later…**

"We are going to be late! Hurry up!" They are going to be there, and we will be the last ones. If that happens I can slip the trouble to Kyon. I'm evil!

"We were prepared and closer. I don't think they are going to be there." I guess he is right… But even then, we still need to hurry up, just in case.

"_Do you know what is very fun? Having an ally!"_

What does that mean? Ah, right. Think about you answer.

"_You use your little pawn here to gain their trust and do the dirty work and then dispose of them!"_

Like hell I would. She keeps trying to trick me…

"_Look at him, if you give him a good reason, I'm sure he would accept. Not like that one time…"_

If you put it like that… No! I can't betray him like that.

"_You keep protecting Kyon… I guess we care a lot about him."_

Don't say 'we'. I'll never accept that you are me. Even if you are in my head, even if you manage to brain wash me, I'll never treat you as part of me.

"_Then you'll treat me like yourself. Not someone that is inside your head. We'll be the same being. But I can't allow that yet, I need you to understand the truth! I have done a lot more that your pathetic excuse of friends. Unlike them, I've told you the truth, protected you from those people, we have even play together!"_

I have a strong will… You can't influence my actions, whatever you say. I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, leader of the SOS brigade, and I swear that you can't control me.

"_Eh, sure… Was I supposed to scream NO! And disappear? Well, if words can't make you react, then actions will. By the way, NOOOOOOOO!" _After that she giggle and didn't make a sound. But I knew she was still there, lurking in the shadows and trying to-

"We're here. And I can't see any of them, so we are first." Well, there it goes. I need to forget this… but maybe someone I can trust would be good…

"Kyon… before anyone else arrives… I trust in you." Why did I say that! What if he doesn't? Look, he is just standing there like a dummy.

"Uh…Ok? I guess I do too. Why did you say that anyways?" Why am I feeling happy? Yes, It's just that I thought he wouldn't react to my subconscious question. Subconscious. Did she really?!

"Hello again, Suzumiya-san, Kyon-kun." Mikuru-chan has arrived, and I can see Yuki in the distance. Now we just need Koizumi-kun…

"Sorry for being late, but I was surprised when Kyon-kun called me." But you aren't late…

"Haruhi had a lot of plans, apparently." I'm right here you know… But there is something strange with me, she hadn't influenced me… but…

Itsuki Koizumi. What do I do with you? You are clearly hiding something, but what could it be? You are always very willing to help me, but why? I didn't found anything about your previous school, and I don't even know your hometown. It's like he is a ghost, leaving no trail. Let's do some backtracking. He came to our school around May… If I remember correctly a few days later Ryoko Asakura 'went' to Canada.

"It seems like I'm the last one to arrive. Sorry Suzumiya-san" Always smiling… what could be behind that mask?

"Don't worry, but you know there is a penalty right? You'll show me your part time job! I want to know about my fellow brigade members! Maybe even find some strange artifacts!" Could the disappearance of Asakura and the arrival of Koizumi be related? I wonder… Nagato also changed her appearance after that incident. I'll need to investigate more, but I can't let them know. Maybe Kyon, but I need to ensure that he trusts me more than Koizumi.

"No problem. Maybe we can visit it today, if we have time" Helpful as always Koizumi-kun. I nodded and continued.

"Well, let's get inside the café and we'll split from there!" I noticed that Koizumi had a rather tired look. Maybe he didn't sleep well, or something else…?

"Kyon wait a moment, the rest can enter. I need to talk with him…" For some reason, Mikuru smiled and had a happy look. This is not what it looks!

"What? Any change of plans?" Jerk.

"No… How much do you trust Koizumi? This is part of your punishment, so you better answer honestly" He sighed, and thought for a moment.

"The short or the long answer?" He was actually serious. Good! Something you don't see every day!

"Both" Knowledge is power.

"The short answer is no." Seriously? I thought they were best buddies or something, always playing and all that stuff "He looks like he knows more than he says, and I don't like his smile. But for some reason, I don't know if I want to know what's behind that mask. The best part is that I'm sure he knows what we are talking about, and will ask me about this." I didn't know…

"Why… How do you know that much? Ah, never mind. I guess after a year playing games with him you know more than I thought. And do you think he really knows?" Maybe he is more intelligent than I thought, I need to keep him in touch. I can't let him know what I'm doing, and if what Kyon says is true, he might know about our conversation…

"We can tell him something that didn't happen" For some reason, I don't want to say lie.

"Like what? I mean, I don't like when he acts like he knows everything but… What do you have in mind?" That's my Kyon! I knew I could trust him. But what could work… A boy and a girl talking… T-that might work, but there are more options…

"No… I know what you are thinking Haruhi, and no!"

"Come on, it's the only believable thing… we don't even have to say the word date…" This is embarrassing, but this is for the good of my investigation. Not hers.

"I'm still against it. In fact, weren't you the one who said love is a mental sickness?"Don't make this more difficult!

"W-Who said that I was in love with you?! A date might mean a lot of things! It's like an investigation.

"I don't really care anymore…"

"Ok, just don't talk. They might not even ask about this. By the way, your punishment will be longer" I need him for some time, he might be crucial to distract Koizumi.

After some muttering, we quickly sat down with the rest of my brigade. I was indeed correct when I saw Koizumi before, he was really messed up. But I need him for some time, so bare with your pain.

"Did you all have fun yesterday? Sorry for not being able to go, I didn't really know." Oh… I forgot about that.

"Sorry, but I thought you would be happier sleeping in your home. But I guess it hasn't done that much." Koizumi sighed, he wasn't mad about this right? I was pretty unstable yesterday… I don't want to know what I could have said to him…

"Have you slept well?" He asked out of nowhere. He looked like he knew something… I remember him in my nightmare. There was no way he could know, right?

"What do you mean by that Koizumi?" Kyon leaped forward a bit, but Koizumi smiled calmly.

"I was just wondering. So, what are we going to do?" Straightforward as always. We were going to split in groups as always, if Yuki and Mikuru pulled the same colored stick then that could make things much easier for my investigation. Come on luck, I just need you a bit.

"The same as always, but seeing that for some reason, the pairings are always the same, we'll do something more unusual." I don't really want to rely on luck. I'm getting more bipolar… this doesn't mean anything… "As Kyon almost every weekend gets in the group of only two persons, he will go in the other group. Yuki and Mikuru can go in the same team." Maybe that's why they aren't very friendly?

"So that just leaves Kyon and Koizumi with me. Does anybody disagree?" Kyon looked annoyed, but the others looked fine with the change. I could even say that my vice-commander looked happier than before.

"Then let's roll out!"

The two boys were talking about something, but that didn't bother me. I kept trying to figure out the real Itsuki Koizumi. Maybe there was something else I was missing…

Connections. He has too many to be normal. He looked like he was from a wealthy family, and that could explain his manners. It could even explain his façade but that would bother me. Why does he act like that?

Reputation. He might be trying to keep his family pride with him, but I have never heard about the Koizumi family. Nishinomiya is a town after all, and there aren't a lot of places I don't know. But he is in fact, a transfer student.

Special. Why did I invite Koizumi to SOS brigade? He was mysterious, and I needed a fifth member. He looked to spontaneous to appear out of nowhere, and he accepted to enter my brigade with little knowledge. In fact, he wanted to be in it.

_Maybe you are focusing too much in the first day, why don't you think about what happen after he entered our club?_

I didn't complain, she might be trying to help me.

Disappearance. Asakura went missing a few days later. I should have searched more about this at that time… Yuki changed her appearance the following day, and she lived in the same building as her. But any clues have been destroyed... maybe a little more search won't hurt.

What do I get of this? The connections, his acting, the time he arrived… If you ask me in this moment, I would say that he is a hired assassin and killed Ryoko Asakura, but why would he stay afterwards? Why would he even want to stay in my club? Maybe is because Yuki?

"Suzumiya-san? We have arrived" A boy spoke to me and there goes my trail of thought.

"Ah yes, I zoned out for a second." We were in some lonely shop in the middle of the commercial district. The exterior looked small and old, like it wasn't cleaned in years. Maybe that's why I haven't seen it before.

"Sorry about the outside, but we think it helps bringing more clients" Koizumi briefly explained. I could see that Kyon was having the same thoughts as me.

"Who is the manager of all this? Another friend of yours?" Kyon asked, with a strange sense of sarcasm in that last sentence. An inside joke perhaps?

"Actually, I wanted to have a job that didn't conflict with school, and I found this store when I was exploring the town." He was looking at his watch too often. Maybe he was waiting for something or someone?

"Well there you have it, do you want to know anymore?" He wanted to leave, or something was telling me that. This could be catalogued by normal behavior any other day, maybe _she_ is influencing me without even realizing?

"Why don't we enter? I want to know how it looks." It wasn't a proposal, because I was already entering.

The insides looked rather clean and there were some old looking bookshelves attached to the walls. To my left, there was a desk and in top of it a cash register. There was a door between two bookshelves, about 6 meters in front of me.

"And what do you say you do?" I said skeptically.

"Cleaning, replenishing the shelves, and bringing new books."He looked again at his watch. "Suzumiya-san, my… boss is having a reunion right now. I thought we were going to arrive much later so, we should be leave for the moment." There was something he was hiding, should I press for more information? No, that would be very suspicious.

I was about to leave the shop when I heard the door behind opening. A girl, about my age, and with twin tails left the inconspicuous door. She had quite a lovely smile, like she had won a tournament. She was a bit stunned when she saw us in the shop, but quickly regained her smile. I couldn't help but realize that Koizumi and Kyon looked in a mix of surprise and anger.

Kyon grabbed my hand and pulled me back, I thought it was to make some room, but it looked more like he was shielding me. Koizumi in the other hand, was trying to keep his usual cool guy appearance, but his tiredness prevented him from doing that.

The girl looked at me for a second and left. Who was she? She had a bag from… I don't know, I've never seen that symbol. Maybe she is an outsider?

"Kyon… you can let me go…" He was still grabbing my hand, and we were a bit close…

"Ah, sorry." He let my hand go, with a bit of embarrassment. We looked at each other for a brief time when a voice brought us back to reality.

"Koizumi! What did I tell about coming at this hour?!" The man was… familiar for some reason. And by the looks of it, he wasn't very happy with Koizumi. I should have listened to Koizumi…

"Sorry sir, it was my fault. Koizumi-kun warned me but I didn't listen to me." I apologized, not wanting to blame Koizumi with all this. The anger that was showed a few moments ago was replaced with kindness.

"Ah, I think we haven't been introduced properly. I'm Akasaka Ichiro, and you could say I'm Koizumi's boss" Akasaka is a tall, muscular young man with black hair and dark brown eyes. You could say that he was a intimidating a few moments ago. Why the sudden change?

"I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, and this is Kyon" I pointed behind me.

"Ah, so you are the leader of the club Koizumi is in? He speaks well of you." He said with a joyful expression.

"Sorry for disturbing you, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" I asked the tall man.

"Sure I don't mind, so what is it?" Good, now I need to distract Koizumi.

"Kyon, talk with Koizumi for a bit. I need some time alone." I whispered to Kyon. He nodded and proceeded to follow my plan.

"So… What does Koizumi do in your shop? You look like you could handle it yourself" I thought the owner would be an old man who needed help lifting books.

"This is a hobby of mine, and I have an actual job. Sometimes I can attend my shop and he comes to do some service." That looks like a weird scenario, but plausible.

"What do you think of Koizumi? Does he do his job well?" The man started to look the shelves, looking for something.

"He is a good boy… reckless some times, but he gets the job done. By the way, do you like books?" He picked up a big looking book, it seemed new for the most part.

"I like to read, but I have a friend who would like it. She reads all kind of stuff." Or at least I think she does.

"Then I'm sure she would love this one." He handed it over to me. 'The demon in your dreams'?

"What is it about?" It had a bit of dust, but it looked fine for the most part.

"It helps getting rid of nightmares, and can help you in getting control of them. And don't worry, for Koizumi's friends it's free the first time." I have already tried to control my dreams. Wait, why does everyone seem to know about her?!

"I'll check it out…" After an awkward moment I decided to ask about that girl

"Who was the girl from before? They didn't look very happy with her." Akasaka stiffened, but then gave a giggle.

"You don't need to worry, I'm sure Koizumi can explain it to you." He said, raising his voice in that last part, to get Koizumi's attention.

"Well, it's been fun but I'm closing for today." I approached Kyon who still had an upset look in his face. The girl must be somebody important… Koizumi didn't seem very fond with her… Could it be his ex-girlfriend?!

"_Don't think of something that childish, why would Kyon be upset then? He doesn't really trust Koizumi as he said before, why would he care about her?"_

Well I don't know… Since when I'm talking to you?!

"_It was just a hypothesis, maybe she was double dating them?!" _

What?! I mean… Don't be childish.

We stepped out of the shop, and I still had that book in my hands. There was a lot of time left for our research, so maybe I could investigate about twin tail girl. Who knows? She may be important, and like Kyon isn't one to get mad without a reason… she must have done something bad.

"Kyon grab this." I tossed the book over to him, which he almost missed.

"Give me a warning before throwing stuff around… A book about dreams?" He opened it. Maybe I don't need to give it to Yuki.

"He wanted me to keep it for some reason…" I looked over to Koizumi who looked very relieved. "The girl from before… who was she?" I whispered, so Kyon wouldn't hear the conversation, but he seemed quite emerged in that book.

"You could say she is my rival… She used a dirty trick on Kyon and he didn't appreciate it." A dirty… trick?

"Don't misunderstand it, you could say that he still has a grudge on her." Maybe I wasn't wrong… and she really did something bad.

"Apparently, I have an inner turmoil and I refuse to acknowledge something. I also have the responsibility to protect and I'm lucky that I'm alive right now. Who wrote this? An old shaman?" Kyon looked quite upset, maybe he should talk with Freud.

"We still have a lot to search, let's keep moving!"

Twin tails. What did that girl do to Kyon and Koizumi? She had an unknown academy symbol in his bag, but it may not belong to her. Maybe a classmate? She also looked interested in me. Maybe she has heard about my adventures. Whoever she was, Kyon wasn't so happy with her. I need more data about her.

* * *

**(A few minutes before.)**

Distracting Koizumi. Yeah right, I'm more willing to leave and have a few words with Tachibana.

"This might be very bad… we don't have enough members to protect everyone" Koizumi told me, most likely talking about that girl.

"How many people are in the Agency?" They should have a lot of members, to be able to do a lot of tasks.

"We have a lot of outside help, as well as other esper organizations, but the agency only has ten." Only ten?! Mori-san, Arakawa, the Tamaru brothers and Koizumi. That makes 5… The student council president would be outside help… Mori-san seems to be the leader, but I might be wrong.

"And Tachibana? You say he was a rival of the Agency, what does she want to do with Haruhi?" She has the help of smiling bastard… I hope she doesn't have the help of any alien counterpart of Nagato

"I often consider the desire to protect Suzumiya-san, and my reject of lying. I did consider that if I lied, I could protect the world, sacrificing trust for ignorance."

"So… you aren't going to tell me the truth."

"You are quite sharp sometimes. But right now we have a bigger problem. Until recently, Haruhi was material monism. In case you didn't know, it means that Haruhi only cared about physical things, believing other things to be part of science. You can see this in the form she thinks of love." And here we go… That might explain why she thinks of love as a chemical reaction, and not… something more abstract?

"But something…no, someone has changed her thoughts. Before she thought with hedonism, trying to get the maximum amount of pleasure" Sorry what?

"It means she only was thinking of having fun. But now, unlike before, she has another goal. Happiness. Which would be good if we hadn't avoided the truth with her." So what you mean is that Haruhi before wanted to achieve happiness by having fun, but for some reason she stopped thinking like that. And now she wants the truth. How did she even realize that?

"We think, that Haruhi, or at least part of her, saw how we acted with you and how we acted with her. She has disowned her emotions, fear, frustration, anger, loneliness, she tried to hide them away, without looking back. But if these emotions are not dealt with, they materialize and normally represent the closed spaces, although that only relieves frustration, not the other emotions. The others didn't leave her body, and a few days ago, they became a living nightmare." So she is mentally broken? Is that why she is acting so much different?

"Yes, you need to reassure her and-" A voice cut us off, letting Koizumi's explanation in half.

Haruhi shows her emotions flow a lot of times, but maybe those were only trying pretend that she was all right? I might have been too focused in other tasks, and never realized. This is just what happened with Nagato! She didn't let her emotions escape and she recreated the world. Only that this time Haruhi is the problem. I can't let that happen again!

I realized that somebody threw me something, and went back in active. The object almost fell to the ground, but I was lucky enough to catch it.

"Give me a warning before throwing stuff around… A book about dreams?" This could be a signal to see what did that dream meant. What was it about? I remember fighting someone… pretty sure we were going to kill each other. Maybe there is something in hereThere was a list with the meanings of some dreams. Let's see… Fig leaf, fighter jet, fighting!

What the… I'm refusing knowledge of something? An inner turmoil? Yeah right.

What else was in that dream? I remember a girl… two in fact. Haruhi was one of them but the other seems like a blur. I was protecting her, I think…

Ok… Here is the P… Protecting, here it is. Dream that you are being protected- No thanks. Here: _suggests that you are putting up an emotional wall or barrier between you and others around you.__Consider who or what you are protecting for clues as to what aspect of your own self you are afraid of letting out and letting others know._

An emotional wall between Haruhi and me? And I'm afraid of letting others know something… I don't want to know.

The last thing I remember was… dying. And that means… An old superstition says that I should be dead. Ok this book is nonsense. Who wrote this? A druid?

"We still have a lot to search, let's keep moving!" Sure… this looks like it will be a long day.

"Ah Kyon, give the book, I think I'll keep it, if you don't mind" I don't even want that thing in my house.

* * *

**(Haruhi POV)**

"So did you two find anything?" I asked to the two girls in front of me. As far as I can see, they still were very cold with each other.

"N-No, we haven't found anything interesting." Was Mikuru still afraid of me, but right now I had better things to do.

"…We still have time for another round. But I think it's better to wrap it up now, or Koizumi might fall to the ground death." I need to go to Yuki's apartment. The book was the perfect excuse, and it would give a boost of confidence.

"Nagato, can we speak for a moment?" Kyon stepped forward, and proceeded to talk with Yuki. What could he possibly want with her?

"I'm going home, have a good day!" Mikuru had left ipso-facto and Koizumi apologized and went home.

"_You might be losing him"_

Losing what? Kyon? He wouldn't betray me.

"_He might not, but the others could make him do it."_

What do you mean? As if I cared for that idiot.

"_You have a lot of rivals right now, Yuki Nagato and Mikuru Asahina mainly. And Sasaki seemed quite happy to see him, I guess this is already a lost"_

Lost? I can't lose him! He is my only friend… I mean, ally.

"_Looks like we are advancing a bit! But I'm your only true friend! You should remember that"_

I won't, trust me. It was just confusion.

"_I'll leave it there, but I suggest that you don't lose this… ally of yours."_

She couldn't be right… could she? No! I'm being corrupted by her, he wouldn't betray me, he wouldn't leave me.

"Haruhi… can we talk for a moment too?"

"Eh? Yes, what's the matter?" I don't even know what he was saying, I hope it wasn't important

"How can I say this… Is there something bothering you? You don't look like yourself" He noticed? Maybe he is saying about yesterday, when I was influenced by that.

"Today I'm fine, yesterday I was just a bit sick" He didn't look convinced by it.

"No, I meant today. You were happy two days ago, and yesterday you look like you have entered the lost woods. So I'll ask again, is there something bothering you? I'll believe you whatever you say." I had never seen this face of Kyon. He looked concerned about me, like, a friend. Should I tell him?..

"I…do have a problem" You said it! You can trust him!

"You can tell me, I'll even help you with it" He grabbed my hand, trying to reassure me. Why is he acting like this?

"Something told me to not trust the brigade, because they were lying to me." He flinched back for a second, but quickly regained his composure.

"Then I'll help you to build up your confidence again, I might not be the smartest guy in the world, but this is the least I can do to help you."

He would help me? How could I be so stupid? Of course he will help me! But why is he doing all of this for me? He couldn't possibly be…

* * *

**So did you like it? It was very fun to write this one. This is one of the last chapters that will have a -Happy- Haruhi. Sh*t is going to hit the fan in the next chapters!**

**Now, Haruhi has gone into detective mode! In the snowy mountain syndrome and in the island which i forgot the name, she shows that she can deduce things with great detail. There is some Koizumi phisolophy, which i tried to explain in case someone didn't get it. And Tachibana! Apparently Koizumi and Tachibana knew each other, maybe there was something between the both of them, uh? UH?!**

**The facts I put about the Agency aren't exactly right, but it's most likely that they are set up like that.**

**So, what do you think that will happen? **

**A)Haruhi will find the truth**

**B)Haruhi will find the truth and break**

**C)Haruhi will go in a rampage and kill everyone**

**D)None **

**See you next time, and as always, if you find something that doesn't make sense please point them out and review!**


	8. Dirty play

**I don't even know how could the Zelda music make this episode so... Anyways, sorry for the delay! Maybe this story will be M rated...**

* * *

Foolishness. That's what would describe me in this exact moment. Maybe it was because of the ease I convinced Nagato, or because running around doing nothing affected my brain in some way. Being direct with Haruhi would be considered dumb, and being indirect with her doesn't work. So I took option A because sometimes it works, at least a 37% of the times. Although this time didn't work.

"N-No! I don't need your help!" Damn it! Don't run away!

But those words were helpless, as she had already disappeared from my sight. Why didn't I think that Haruhi is too stubborn to accept any help?! At least, she did tell me her problems, or part of them, but now what am I going to do? If Koizumi is right, things are going to get very nasty. The worst of all, Haruhi doesn't believe in the brigade, though I don't know if I'm included there. Who can I ask for help?

It's better that I ask someone who is close to Haruhi, as the brigade is out of that list now, maybe I should ask Tsuruya-san. But what if she gets involved in all the supernatural? Maybe she already is, but the fact that I don't know that, should be enough to not ask her.

Taniguchi and Kunikida are out for obvious reasons. I'm 90% sure that Kimidori is an alien like Nagato, but I don't know her that much. Maybe Future Asahina? God knows where or when she is. And I won't ask Koizumi's pals for help, which would be an extreme case. I think the only option I have is to do it myself… Unless…

Sasaki would be an excellent option! She is very rational, so even if she finds some strange demon lurking around, unless she talks to it, there won't be any problem with that. Moreover, it's very easy to talk around her and it wouldn't hurt to have a nice chat sometimes. I just need to contact her… What was her number? It should be at home. And I point that out: Should.

After I realized that I didn't bring my bicycle, it was already too late to ask for any help. So I had to walk all the way to my house, which it isn't exactly close if I say so myself. I wonder why I didn't bring it with Haruhi… Who knows? Maybe I was just too involved with Haruhi. Or I forgot. That could be it too.

I arrived after some good exercise, which I don't really need, and decided to take a bath. It's the best option after all these… problems. I'll relax a bit and I'll have some time to think. After that I'll search Sasaki's phone number.

"Kyon-kun! Welcome back!" My little sister greeted me, with Shamisen in her hands. Poor guy doesn't look very pleased to be with her.

"Hey, put the cat down before he flees from the house"

"Ehh?! He wouldn't do that! Right, Shami?" She started to play with the cat, but he quickly lost interest in her.

"I'm going to take a bath…" I muttered to the air, before smelling something good.

"Uh? Mom said that lunch would be ready in 15 minutes! You won't have time for a bath, right Shami?" Well, then I'll take a quick shower… She likes that cat too much for her own good. Good thing he doesn't talk and a better thing that he doesn't understand us. I could talk with the cat, if I didn't know better…

"Fine! I'll keep Shami distracted so he doesn't disturb you!" You would do that even if I didn't take a shower. Whatever, as long as I have hot water, the world could end without me even noticing. Actually, I take that back.

I tried to relax, but something was sending shivers through my spine. It was like I knew something _bad_ was happening in this exact moment. But I ignored it. I ignored it because I wanted to escape for a bit from reality, escaping those problems, being in a happy world. But I should know, escaping from a problem won't make it disappear. It would come back worse, only to then realize, that it's too much for you to handle. Maybe it was determinated, like Future Asahina would say. Because in that moment, something stopped working. How could you say it? Maybe it only started to work even harder, and over did it. Even gods have their limits.

* * *

It couldn't be. It cannot be. Kyon is… in love with me? Why would he help me?! Was that the only reason he was around me? I knew there was a chance… but why now?! It shouldn't be like this!

"_Well, we are very cute. The problem would be why he didn't fall for us before."_

"You know that isn't the problem… "

"_Ah, maybe we actually want this to happen? But you know the worst thing? Now we don't have any allies! What would he think after you dumped him like that? Definitely not happiness."_

"Don't say it with a cheerful tone! And stop referring to me like 'we'!"

"_At least you don't deny it! Now, now, we got a lot of things out of this morning! We even have a murder case in our hands!"_

Murder? What is she talking about… And why are the people looking at me like that?! I didn't cry and I'm not wearing any abnormal clothes.

"_You were kinda talking before. Anyways, murder yes! Koizumi or Nagato probably killed Asakura! Maybe Koizumi was sent to kill her… and that's why there was that mockery of cover up! This is so exciting! I would give you a hug if I had a body! Oh the things we could do if I had a body!"_

Now she is talking nonsense… maybe it is true, but I'm not going to believe it just because a voice in my head told me. I'm crazy, and I'm not even mad about it.

"_Turn right, we need to get to Yuki's apartment! Who knows, maybe there is someone who saw something, and I'm tired of running in circles for I don't know how much time"_

I did as she said, and in a few minutes a row of buildings could be seen in the distant. I had been there before, so at least I know where I'm going. Although… I don't really care anymore, somehow I already see how this is going to end. Just like it started. Alone.

"_Ara ara_, _don't say those ugly things. As long as I'm here, you won't be alone ever again. I'm not going to let those years to return to us." _I couldn't see her, but she was saying those words seriously. I wouldn't be alone if he...

"_Look in front of you! We are almost there! Can't you feel the adrenaline through your blood? But what do we choose now? Go in stealthy or enter guns blazing?!" _

I don't have enough patience to do stealth. Yuki will let me enter. She doesn't suspect a thing, but I should be careful. She is as accurate as a machine. What was her apartment number?

I typed in the number, using the number pad. (Duh) A brief sound happened, which I'm guessing is Yuki.

"Yuki? It's me, Haruhi" No response came. Maybe she wants to know why I'm here? Why doesn't she ask then? This is getting annoying.

"Someone gave me a book but I don't like it so I thought-" The door opened in an instant, which scared me. I'm getting paranoid. It's a good thing I know the basics of personal defense. Being in almost every club has its perks.

As I entered, I saw that the old looking man that was a janitor of some sort wasn't here. Instead of him there was a young looking man, reading a sports magazine. Maybe the other one retired? He was here all the other times I went here.

"Excuse me _sir_" The man lazily moved his eyes from the magazine, and when he saw me he quickly got up.

"Yes lady! What is a beautiful girl doing here!"I could feel that he was a pervert from a mile. For some reason I couldn't help but to blush.

"Last time I came here there was an old _man_ instead of _you_, did he retired?" The man who was probably not that much older than me, looked in the air for a moment.

"Ah yeah, well I'm here only Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Are you friends with monotone girl?" Who the… Yuki? If he was here for at least a year, maybe he knows something else!

"Yes… _By_ the way, since when did you start working here?" The boy scratched the back of his head, probably thinking why I'm talking to him. He wasn't from around here, as he had blond hair and European features.

"Uh? Ah, well, since last year. Why do you ask miss…?"

"Suzumiya _Haruhi_. Did you happen _to_ know to know Ryoko Asakura?" I didn't even ask his name_. _I just need that information and I won't even see the guy again.

"Doesn't ring a bell. Unless you mean that hot girl that was here last year. Man, she was at least an AA+" Does he even realize who is he talking to? But at least he knows her. Who could have known that his hormones could do something useful?

"Yes… do _you_ remember anything strange _about _her?" This guy must be having the best time in his whole live. He is easy to… subtract information.

"I… I'm not supposed to… Why don't you ask monotone girl? I heard they met up until some days before she left." Like she would tell me something. Wait, they were friends? She told that she didn't know anything about her. She lied to me?!

"_Come _on, _I_ just _need_ to know about their relationship…"

"I don't remember…" This guy… "Why do you want to know? I'll consider remember if you tell me" Now what? Blackmailing? I can't tell him anything, as Yuki lives right here, she might question him. No, she will question him. _If I could persuade him… then everything would be fine._

"_Come on…" I leaned against his body, taking by surprise the boy who simply stood there dumbfounded "It's a girls thing, you know… If you tell me you might win a prize…" I used my finger and started to draw circles around his chest, slowly going down…_

"Ah… well if you insist… I heard they were like sisters… The hot girl brought food to monotone girl… but I think some days before she moved, they didn't meet up anymore…"

"_Ara-ara, you know more than I thought, I guess you do deserve a reward, don't you think?" The boy was blushing heavily, maybe I am too. _

"_Why don't you go later to Yuki's apartment, you'll receive your reward then…" I stopped my hand in his pants... but I really want to do it right now… Doing it in public… turns me on even more! I just need to…_What am I thinking?! What the fuck am I doing?!

I quickly jumped back and went upstairs, without taking lift. What happened to me back there?! I… really acted like that? Why am I so… I fully knew what I was doing but, I didn't stop. What am I becoming right now?

"_I'm back! So like sisters uh? Yuki-chan has a lot of things to explain, am I right, Haru-Haru?" _

You… did that, didn't you? Even though I might do unusual things to have fun and collect information, I would never use my body! Only an immoral, wicked and stupid being would do that kind of stuff!

"…_Back to the topic, we are two floors from Yukirin's apartment, where our original problem resides. And by the way, you might not do it, but that doesn't get rid of the fact that you think it, naughty girl." _ I don't… think those things you stupid voice! I just think of… a number of possibilities and there were those… and I'm forgetting that Yuki lied to me! They were friends, even more than that! And she told me that she didn't know anything about her. Friends don't lie to _each other_…

I knocked the door a few times, waiting for the supposed friend of mine. I will get answers, no matter the cost. _I'll do whatever it takes…_

"Hi! You didn't expect me , _did _you?"

"Book?" I have it right… here? The hell did it go?! I don't remember dropping it.

"Ah… I might have lost it…" I said with a strange smile. She opened the door a bit more, indicating me to enter. I tried my best to keep in character, but it was difficult. She lied to me…

The apartment was as empty as always, with barely any furniture. Although this time there was a small laptop, probably the one we won at school.

"Tea?" The girl offered to me. She is cute… why is she lying to me?

"No, thanks. I actually wanted to talk with you, _Yukirin_" She has a strange aura around her, and that makes her… perfect.

"I understand" We didn't sat down for some reason. Better for me because she is…

"_Snap out of it, Haru-Haru! Don't you remember our true goal? We'll take care of her beautiful aura when we need to!" _Yuki's eyes wandered around me for a moment. What is she looking at?

"_Ah_, right. Yuki, I have been wondering _about_ your family. I know _that_ your parents aren't really fun, but, _do_ you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No." I need to do this.

"Ah, that's _a_ shame… Maybe someone who _you could _consider your sister?"

"No." I need to do this, because she lied to me.

"_Really? _Maybe _you didn't think _about _it a _lot. Does the name _Ryoko Asakura mean something to you?" _

"…" Gotcha.

"_Uh? I think I heard _a yes. _Tell me Yukirin, _do _you know _what _happens when someone in my brigade lies to _me?" Poor girl, there must be a reason behind_ her emotionless. Maybe an error that she doesn't want to _repeat.

"_Being silent won't help you, Yukirin. _Tell_ me, what happened to Ryoko Asakura? You were… friends, right? _Did you _lie to her too? Oh, maybe she knew _something _about you or did something to you…" _ I got _closer to he… oh no, _I'm going to_ act _bad _again. I _don't care anymore… Whatever _happens _to her, she deserves _it_.

"_Yukirin, you look very cute today… Maybe we can have some fun if you tell me the truth." _ For god's sake, did I really say that?

"I do not enjoy sexual intercourse with a female." She looked up for a bit and then looked back at me.

"_You can't say that if you haven't tried it…"_ I gently grabbed her hips, and moved her closer to me. Why am I not blushing?! "_Come on, if you don't tell me you'll have to see my bad side. The good thing is that is as beautiful as you…" _

"Ryoko Asakura is no longer here. This question should not be asked, as you already know the answer." She isn't even disturbed about me flirting with her? She is trying to hide the truth?

"_Ara ara, well then, when did she died? Ah, I wanted to say when did you killed her?" _ No reaction? She is pissing me off…

"…"

"_I'm excited in this moment, in every way. But how could such a weak girl like you, kill her? You must have help, and here is where Koizumi Itsuki comes into the plan…" _I licked her neck, her mouth leaving a swift moan. "_I like when you show your emotions… what I was saying is that Koizumi came to our school with one reason. Help you kill Asakura-san. Is that why you two don't talk?"_

"That is not correct. I would appreciate if you moved away…"

"_I think I am correct… you see, if you showed your emotions it would be much easier to know if you lie. Luckily I have a way to make you show your emotions." _

I could feel her soft breath in my lips… I had my hands in her hips, and I could feel her body against mine. Her eyes didn't show any emotions still, but her face was showing a faint taint of red. I pressed my lips with hers. It was a good sensation, as I felt her warm lips and I felt the necessity to continue. I had my eyes closed, but I was sure that Yuki didn't have them closed. For some reason, I was glad that it wasn't a French kiss.

"_Still nothing? At least you could have closed your eyes. Plan B then… How do you feel about Kyon?" _ Yuki's eyes widened for a bit, almost imperceptible.

"_That got your attention, uh? I guess you don't love me as much as you love him. Obviously, you lied to me so I don't know why I said the obvious."_

"I do not know the meaning of this."

"_Oh, I'm sure you didn't even realize about it? It's a shame that he doesn't return those feelings, as he already has another love in his mind." _Yuki avoided our eye contact. Why is this feeling so… wrong?

"_How could a normal guy like him like a bookworm like you? You have small breast, and you don't even show emotions. It's like you are a badly done machine. Humans can fix their errors, but a machine will repeat it every time. And what happens when a machine doesn't work right? The people replace it. What's the use of something that is fucking everything up?" _Yuki fell to her knees as I released my grasp on her. She didn't show any emotions, but it had hurt her.

"You'll be having a visit any time soon. _Let's have some fun in the mean time_!"

* * *

That was a good meal! Well, time to find that number. Maybe it is in the table with the phone, in that case it will be written in a notebook. I'm going against my nature and I'm trying to be optimistic… which doesn't really suit me so I won't do it anymore. Let's see papers, papers…

_**Ring, Ring!**_

Who could be calling right now?

"Hello? This is-"It took me a moment to realize. I said to Nagato to call me if she had problems. "Nagato?"

"Suzumiya Haruhi is coming to my apartment block. There is a disturbance in the data, and it's too dense to analyze it at time" What do you mean by that? Do you want me to go there?

"Yes." I promised to help and I will do it. I'll be there as soon as I can!

I don't really know what I can do but I will sure try to fix something!

"You should take you bicycle this time"

"Ah, thanks Shamisen."

…

"Did you just talk again?! Don't do it in front of my sister!"

"You are lucky that I want to sleep…" Why is he talking again?! I thought it disappeared when Haruhi calmed down… But right now she isn't calm! Shenanigans will happen again… I need to fix this.

I started to cycle my way around the town, the sun was being covered in black clouds, and I couldn't help but to cringe in the thought of rain. I had a shower fifteen minutes ago! Was this the bad feeling I felt before? I hope it isn't.

I arrived gasping for air, and typed in the number of Nagato's apartment. No sounds came in.

Damn it! There is no one inside of the entrance hall. Where is that old creep from before?!

For some reason, which I consider it was Nagato's power, the door opened for a bit which was enough to open it and entered the building. I saw a guy entering the elevator just when I arrived, perfect timing. Now I have to go up the stairs, and I'm already worn up. Great.

After going up every floor, I arrived to Nagato's floor. Is… that the same guy from before? Why is he standing in her door?

"Hey… You…" I couldn't talk very well in this moment, but I could at least say a few words.

"Damn it! I knew it was too good to be true!" The guy started running to the elevator, and disappeared from my sight. That was weird.

I knocked the door, but nobody answered.

"…Ah!" That was… a weird sound. Let's think this out for a moment. Haruhi was in some strange behavior, and Nagato called me for help… Honestly this sounds like a bad porn movie. Which I don't watch.

I saw that the door was slightly opened, and I slowly entered. How could I knew that this action was the beginning of the end of this world?

* * *

**Yeah... how could i say this... This makes sense in the future episodes where I explain some things... But yes! Sorry for the delay, but i'm making a secret project, and it took a bit of time to release this chapter.**

**Anyways apart from the... things i did in this chapter... I swear it makes sense! It wasn't fanservise!**

** Yeah, i felt very bad writing this chapter, and in my head there were very f**** up sh*t. This was possibly the best outcome it could happen. I'm thinking of ratting this story M... because... you don't know what happens in the next episodes...**

**And yes! Last chapter i said that there were four possible outcomes! And it was D! And a bit of A. We could say that the truth... Was DISGUISED! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! And the option C, it almost was what happened.**

**By the way, i realized that Akeno from DxD says "Ara ara" Now everyone will say that i copied her. NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Sorry, again, for the delay and I hope this is the last one! **

**Next chapter... won't be as exciting as this one. More like depressing. **

**Until next chapter!**


End file.
